In The Right Hands
by Konshiro Crobrasha
Summary: Everyone says that there are powers that could be devastating in the wrong hands or used in the wrong way by the right hands. Even more so for powers that they don't understand. So watch our young hero in the making as he not only learns to understand the powers he's been given and use them to make some wrong things right. This is the story of Deku: The Stand User Hero!
1. Pilot

**Update 5-6-20: So I have gotten a few reviews telling me to fix this thing because it's an atrociously large wall of text. And you know what? I agree with that. I'm not even all that mad. I just wish they wouldn't have said it so harshly. In the end, It doesn't really matter to me, but what can you do? Control what your followers say or do? I'm not that kind of guy to erase reviews or abolish them in these Author's Notes. In any case, I've done what I can and added indents to this. Now how do I say this without sounding sarcastic...thank you? Bah, whatever, it's been done. Go about your daily lives. I'll see you in another chapter of mine I guess.**

**Okay, so in a land far far away, in a time long since forgotten, otherwise known as my house one afternoon about three months ago, i came up with this idea for a story. I'll leave the rest of the notes and my own thoughts at the bottom so you can read them later.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Izuku Midoria, and I am eight years old. I'm not too sure how to say this, but i'm pretty sure that I've been possessed by a ghost. It's a strange thing really. I'm not all that scared or anything. They aren't doing all that much in the first place, so I guess it's not all that bad. But whenever i try to tell someone about him, they don't seem to believe me! But i swear on my mother's grave that he's real...wow, that's a sore subject I didn't want to bring up. But in any case, The ghost is pretty intimidating. What with it's tall and built frame. It's eyes are a blank yellow and has shutters on the sides of it's face that kind of make it look like it should have constant tunnel vision. It has a mostly rectangular head, with most of it's face being a silverish white. The rest if it's body seems to be the same color too...or, it would have, but there's armor like plating on it's shoulders and chest that are a royal blue in color. The same plating also runs along the sides of it's legs and covers it's forearms as well. The almost tire like 'pauldrons' on it's shoulders make it look even more intimidating. It's hands are the most interesting however. They have these sort of half air pouches implanted in their palms that have an almost web-like design engraved into them. Well, I say 'hands' but I actually mean the one. It's right hand to be more precise.

For the first few days, I had no idea what he wanted or could do. My father old me that it was nothing and that I shouldn't be making up stuff. But I know for sure that he's real. I know because a week or two after he showed up, something peculiar happened. When I was outside, playing with a tennis ball I found, I bounced it off the wall to hard and it was heading towards my face. When I flinched and closed my eyes to not see it hurt me, I heard a sort of swoosh go by followed by this weird sound. It was hard to describe, but if I had to word it, I'd say that it sounded like the forced tearing of leather. And when I opened my eyes, there he was, hand outstretched as if he swiped at something, and the ball was nowhere to be found.

After a few more tests. I figured out that when it swipes it's right hand forward, it scrapes away whatever gets caught in it. I don't know where the stuff goes, but when it's swiped, I don't ever see it again. The prospect of actually erasing things from existence is actually really scary, so I told him not to do it again. Thankfully, he listened. Though he never really talks, he listens to me and does whatever I want without even saying anything. While having a ghost haunt me is not what I expected, it's actually pretty nice to have someone to talk to for a change...oh, I think that's my dad. Hopefully, he's not mad this time. I want to tell him that I want to apply to UA. I want to be a great hero like All Might! Even though I don't have a quirk...but that's not going to stop me! I'll go to UA, graduate, get my hero's license, and become the next symbol of peace!

* * *

**Alright, so that was the pilot for this new story. I will put up a Poll on my profile to see if any of you are interested in seeing more of this story. I'll leave it up until the end of the month, then we'Lloyd see where we go from there. So until next time, Toodles~!**


	2. Rough Start

**Okay, so people wanted to see more of this story. So here it is in all of it's glory...*sniff*. I'm sorry. It's just...this story is one that I've taken near and dear to my heart. So here, It's one of the many story ideas I've had the privilege to share with all of you.**

* * *

**(Midoriya Household)**

"I'm sorry sir, you're wife is currently in a coma and will need life support to stay alive for the foreseeable. I'm so sorry."

These were the words that Izuku Midoriya heard from a doctor when he was around three or so. That was one of the only things that he remembers at the time really. It was confusing to the young boy, why he never heard his mothers voice again after that. He saw her, sure, but she always stayed asleep when he was there. Even then, he never saw her much. His father didn't like him seeing her. And he always had to be looked after by someone since his father was away on some business or other.

It had been two years since then, and life hadn't gotten much better for the young boy. He had been exiled by his peers because his father was one of the most influential men in the entire Country. He was lonely most of the time, but there was at least someone that cared for him enough...or two he supposed.

"Come on now Izuku, I know you enjoy our time together, but your father said that he was close to getting home and I have to put Katsuki to bed too." Said Mitsuki Bakugo, mother to Katsuki Bakugo. she was a woman that had a lot going for her. She had influence around Japan and had favors to call in from some of the highest ranking officials of the country. To say that she was well off was an understatement. Though her husband passed away due to mysterious circumstances. He and Izuku's father were close at one point. Mitsuki and Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, were close as well. But once Izuku's father attained a new job with a company that he would not go into detail about, He grew...distant. He began to change as well. From an analytical man that had the best interests for the populace to something...much worse. He became cold. Based everything on facts and never on emotions. He was apathetic to a T. And most days he would come home angry about something or other. And Inko was the target of his anger. It had gotten worse over time. at first it was just yelling and threats.

Then it got physical.

His father, Hisashi Midoriya, had been an abusive father after Inko gave birth to Izuku. It started at slaps and shoves which then evolved into full blown beatings. Every time his father would come roaring home, Inko would hide Izuku somewhere safe before trying to reason with her husband. She never tried fighting back, because she was a kind woman at heart and never thought that her husband was doing this out of hatred of her or her family. So she never thought about calling the police or telling any of her friends. When asked, she'd brush it off as just practicing a new self defense course. Once the burn marks started showing, she receded to the house and rarely left. The only one she even talked to from that point on was Mitsuki.

Not two months after his second birthday did Izuku's mother fall into a coma over mysterious reasons. When an investigation was placed on his father and over the 'how' she was put into a coma, they hit nothing but dead ends and had to drop Hisashi as a suspect. From there, his anger seemed to cool down a small bit. Maybe the state of his wife affected him more than he thought.

It didn't.

He put up a facade so that he could shake the police off his tail and not put any strain on his record. But once the police had dropped the case and left him alone, He directed his built up anger towards his son, Izuku Midoriya. So from that day on, his father beat him and beat him and beat him some more. He broke a few bones, but no one ever asked about it because of who his father was. That, and he was a socially awkward child that was never the strongest in the school.

His social status was strange at the time. He was ostracized due to his family and because of what happened to his mother. But that faded away eventually. His low self esteem and awkwardness paved a way for kids to relentlessly bully him. There was little safe haven for the young child. No matter where he was, he was either psychologically attacked at school or physically beaten at home by his dad. He delved himself into books and studying, and he was smarter than nearly every kid his age and even some that were in the higher grades. On the bright side, he at least had one friend that he could play with, and that was Katsuki Bakugo.

"But mom, I'm not sleepy yet! Just one more hour! Please!" Katsuki begged. Katsuki was a tough kid. In fact, they were actually as tough as they come. Being one of the most respected(and most feared) kids on the block, Katsuki was very prideful, yet still held a torch of friendship for the young Midoriya. And was literally the only other one besides Mitsuki that was kind to him

She was an awesome friend like that.

Katsuki was the only girl, or only person in general, that would talk to him and even play with him. They got along swimmingly. However, she wasn't always there for Izuku. And when she wasn't around, he would get bullied until either class was over or until Katsuki caught them in the act. From there, she'd threaten them and throw punches until they stopped. This has caused her to be called into the office and have her mother come in to explain the details to her. Her mother would always tell her not to do that again, but would actually thank her later on for doing that since she cared for Izuku's well being. After that would usually be Mitsuki signing both her and Izuku out of school for the day and taking them out for ice cream. Yet, he still had to go home after that.

"Young lady, we have to get you home. Mr. Midoriya is going to be home soon and he'll probably be tired from work. We don't want to bother him now do we? No. So say bye to Izuku and then we'll go, okay?" Mitsuki asked, gesturing to the now concerned and scared Izuku. He really didn't want to deal with his father alone again. He's only about five and he has scars on his back and arms. Which is why he almost always wears a long sleeve shirt nowadays. Which is why he was wearing an All Might shirt. And on that note, was the fact that he idolizes the number one hero. Once he heard of heroes, he instantly became a fan. From the cool Quirks, to the awesome battles between good and evil, he loved every second of it. He always loved watching them on the job when he could. But his father seemed to have a certain distaste for Heroes in their entirety. Which is also why he never brought up his love for them to his father out of fear of even more beatings. So he always kept anything he had of Heroes in a safe place that he has under a bridge that leads to his home.

He usually finds ways of sneaking away when he needs to or when his father is away to this little pocket under a bridge that goes over a small creek. The pocket room itself is quite roomy, even for an adult it would be able to leave a foot or two between their head and the ceiling. He figured that it used to be a pipeline that was shut off and abandoned a long time ago and promptly forgotten about. So he made use of it for himself by decorating it with little things that he's been able to attain on his own. some posters and figures that he's gotten for his birthday and were gifted to him by Mitsuki. He really did appreciate what she did for him and almost wished she was his parent instead of his father. But he still loved his mother. From what he heard from Mitsuki, she loved him with all her heart and would stop at nothing to make sure that he stayed safe. So he often tried to visit her when he could. But like it was stated before, He was forbidden from seeing her. So he had to get Mitsuki to take him. At first, she would ask his father and be told no immediately, but eventually, she got fed up with him and took him anyway.

Mitsuki and Hisashi didn't get along very well, and she only took care of Izuku, or 'Deku' as some of the schoolkids called him, because she knew that he was a kind boy that didn't deserve to be living with that man and also as a favor to her best friend, Inko. She tried to stay out of his way most of the time, though they do sometimes butt heads. She only knew that Hisashi was 'harsh' on Izuku. where he would yell at him, but nothing else. She never saw any of the marks that were left on Izuku's body or any of the scars that littered his skin. And it went on like this for a few weeks longer after his fifth birthday.

After a set amount of time, the young Midoriya started subtly asking to go to the doctor and see what was taking so long for his Quirk to show up. His father thought about it for a few moments before grunting and agreeing...as long as Mitsuki was the one to take him and tell him the results. He was going to be out of town for a few days.

"While I am gone, you are going to be bothering the Bakugo family instead. I don't want you fucking anything up around here. You understand? I want to hear good news when I come back. If your Quirk is good enough like mine, then I _might_ start giving you what you want. Now **_leave_**." Was what he said to Izuku as he took his suit case and left the door, leaving a dejected Midoriya heir. That was, until he was sure that his father left, then he silently jumped in happiness, thinking that the next few days would be spent with the only people that cared for him. He knew that they wouldn't mind since this happened often when his father would go away with no explanation. He quickly went over to the house phone and dialed up their number to tell them the news. After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up.

_"Moshi-Moshi. Bakugo residence."_ Came Mitsuki's voice. Izuku smiled before giggling to himself. He hasn't been this excited for something in a long time. So he wasted no time in telling her that his father was going to be out for a few days.

"Hi Mrs. Bakugo, It's me, Izuku!" Young Midoriya said with the cutesy, high pitched voice that only ever came out when he talked to either Mitsuki or Katsuki. He heard a gasp and a laugh come from the other and and then a distant call before he also heard the shuffling of footsteps. Mitsuki responded to him while the shuffling came closer.

"Hey there little guy, let me guess, your father's going to be out of town for a few hours again?" Mitsuki asked, leaning against the counter top of her kitchen. "And how many times do I have to tell you about calling me Mitsuki? Being called 'Mrs' makes me feel older than I actually am." She added, keeping the small smile she almost always had. Izuku shook his head in the other side of the phone and giggled a small bit before answering.

"Sorry, but It would feel like i'm disrespecting you...what If I just call you Go-Chan?" Izuku said in his cutesy voice. Mitsuki had to lean against the counter more and clench her heart in order to withstand the amount of cuteness that he just spouted. She took a few breaths before regaining her senses in time for Katsuki to finally run into her and talk with an excited tine in her voice.

"Mom, Is It Izuku? Is he coming over again?" She asked with hope evident in her voice. She always got excited whenever she got the chance to talk to her best friend. Even more so when she got to play with him. They became very close over the few years that he started coming over to their house. When he was first dropped off, all they heard was a loud honking from outside and then the screeching of tires before they got outside and saw a young Izuku standing in their driveway with a bag at his feet. They still took him in, and figured that his dad was just in a hurry and had things to do. That was, until he made it a regular thing for them to do. He wouldn't leave a note or tell them in advance, he'd just drop him off, or even just tell him to go over to their house without any mode of transportation. But hey, they were lucky to live in a relatively safe neighborhood so they were grateful for that.

"Oh, yeah, he's coming over...speaking of which, how long until you have to go back, Izuku?" Mitsuki said, going back to her conversation with the young boy. Izuku positively shook wit excitement and told her the good news.

"Dad's going to be out of town for a few days. So he wants me to go stay with you guys for the time that he's gone." He gushed, smiling like the adorable little cinnamon roll that he is.

This took the mother off-guard. Hisashi wold usually only leave him with her for a few hours at most. But she was happy that he could stay with them either way. That just meant that they could spend more time together. So it was still a win-win.

"That's awesome Izuku! Now, when do you want me to come pick you up?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can you come pick me up now? Please?" Izuku asked sheepishly. Not really wanting to stay in this house for longer than he needed to. Mitsuki nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Of course Izuku." She said, gaining a cheer from the other end of the phone. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Get everything you need and we can go out to the park." She said before hanging up the phone. she then grabbed her keys and motioned for Katsuki to follow her.

"Come on Katsuki, we're going to be picking Izuku up from his house. His dad is going to be out for a few days apparently. So he's going to be staying with us until he gets back." She told her daughter. Katsuki beamed at the prospect. That meant even more time to play together!

* * *

**(Midoriya Household Twenty Minutes Later)**

He had just finished packing his stuff when he heard a car come up to the driveway. For a moment, he froze in abject fear, thinking that his father might have changed his mind and come back. Most likely angry over whatever made him come back in the first place. His fear hit it's peak when he heard the door open. He almost had a heart attack when he heard the patter of feet on the carpet. He started hyperventilating until the door to his room opened to reveal...

"Izuku!"

"Ah!"

The young Midoriya fell on his butt before he looked up to see a grinning Katsuki. He let out a sigh of relief and got up from the floor and greeted her back by giving her a hug.

"Hi Katsuki, sorry for freaking out like that. I thought you were my dad for a second. But It's good to see you again." He said, walking over to his bag before taking it out of his bedroom. Katsuki was in step with him and put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Speaking of your dad, why does he keep going out without any warning?...not to say that I don't like hanging out with you or anything! It's just that I don't think it's fair that your dad is away all the time..." She said, not really knowing that Izuku was absolutely terrified of his father and prayed nearly every day that his mother would come out of her coma and that they could live together like a happy family without his dad. And if he was being honest, he's probably sure that if his mother stayed and he never saw his dad again, his life would be drastically different.

"Maybe...but I'm still just happy to spend time with you and your mom." Izuku said with a smile and giggle. Katsuki giggled too and nodded in agreement. Mitsuki was waiting in the living room waiting for the two to come out. When she saw them, she grinned and went over to them.

"Hey there Izuku, you ready?" She asked, already leading them to the front door and to their car. The young boy simply nodded and followed them into the vehicle, ready for a day-or, _days_ of fun with the Bakugo family.

* * *

**(Musutafu Park)**

Izuku and Katsuki had spent the entire day together at the park where they practically had the entire place to themselves since it was a cloudy day. Only a select few people were out, and even then, they were far and few in between. But when it was around one or so in the afternoon, Mitsuki decided that they should go out and get something to eat. So they just decided to go to a local noodle stand. Afterwards, they all went out to get muchi. And muchi just so happened to be Izuku's favorite treat/desert. Ice cream was a close second, but muchi will always be his favorite.

While they were driving back to the Bakugo residence, Izuku remembered something that he was supposed to do while he was with the Bakugo's. He decided that he should wait until they were home and tell her then so that he doesn't disturb her driving.

They got to the Bakugo residence and entered the home with full bellies and content smiles. More so for Izuku because of what he wanted to do and what he anticipated to get.

"Hey M...Go-Chan, I remembered what I was supposed to do while I'm staying with you." Izuku said, standing in front of a relaxing Mitsuki. She raised an eyebrow at him and was wondering what he was talking about.

"Hmm? What's up Izuku? What did you need to do?" She asked, not knowing what he was referring to. The small Midoriya smiled at her before telling her something that surprised both her and Katsuki.

"I need to go to the doctor to see what my Quirk is! It hasn't shown itself, but I'm sure that it'll show up soon!" He stated, making Mitsuki and Katsuki stay still for a moment before the mother gave a small laugh.

"Of course it will Izuku, and I'm sure it will make you a great hero. That's my little Cinnamon Bun!" She cooed, getting Izuku into a tight hug. Izuku himself was laughing at the situation and genuinely liking the nickname that she gave him.

Katsuki first looked to her hands before making some sparks coming out of them, thinking about her own 'Explosion' Quirk that she had before she merely smiled at the scene and thought to herself.

_'I'm sure that he'll be a great hero with his Quirk!...but even if he doesn't have one, I'll be the one to protect him, like always! But it's not like that's going to happen. He'll get a Quirk...right?'_

* * *

**(Musutafu Hospital)**

"You don't have a Quirk and have no hopes of developing one. sorry kid." The doctor said so callously. Izuku was sitting in a chair with a broken stare and frozen in place. Mitsuki had a flat look and mostly keeping in her anger. Katsuki on the other hand...

"WHAT!? YOU'RE LYING! OF COURSE HE HAS A QUIRK! YOU BASTARD! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Was not so cool headed as her mother.

As Katsuki struggled against her mothers arms, Mitsuki gave a sigh and asked what she was thinking.

"And why, pray tell, does he, quote on quote, "have no hopes of developing" a Quirk." She asked, looking the doctor in the eye. The doctor shrugged before pointing to an X-ray of someones foot.

"You see, since the first Quirk user, anyone that has been found to have a Quirk has also been proven to have an absence of the second joint in their small toe. This kid still has it, and there have been no cases whatsoever that someone with a Quirk also has it. So it seems like he drew the short end of the stick on this one." He explained, making Mitsuki twitch, Katsuki spout out more obscenities and Izuku...

At that, Mitsuki looked over to Izuku who already started to let the tears flow. She then nudged Katsuki to look over at Izuku and when she did, she stopped her tantrum and dawned a saddened face as well. It was then that the mother decided that it was time to leave.

"Come on Katsuki, we're leaving." She said, getting up and letting her daughter follow behind. She went up to Izuku and picked him up, letting his head rest on her shoulder. As soon as he picked her up, Izuku wrapped his arms around her tightly in seek of comfort that he has long since been deprived of. As they were making their way out of the doctors office, the hopeless look in Izuku's eyes never left him.

The rest of Izuku's stay with the Bakugo family was somewhat uneventful. Whatever they try to do to cheer him up didn't work. Even when they tried to gift him some of his favorite things like muchi, he would just look at it without emotion. It didn't get much better when Mitsuki tried to gift him an All Might figure, he walked away and shut himself in the guest room. Katsuki was concerned because his father called in and said that he was coming home tomorrow.

While he was lying in his bed, small tears streaking his face, Izuku was only hoping one thing and one thing only.

_'Please for the love of god...I hope dad understands.'_

* * *

**(Midoriya Household)**

He didn't.

"YOU VILE LITTLE INGRATE! YOU DON'T HAVE A QUIRK!? I didn't expect much from you shit-stain. I though that you would have your mother's pathetic Quirk at least, maybe be able to get to the top shelf by yourself. BUT TO NOT HAVE A QUIRK AT ALL!? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisashi raged, beating his only son into the ground. Izuku cried and whimpered with every punch and kick he received. This was what usually happened anyway. He can't say he was used to it by now, but he expected it all the same.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU STILL LIVE WITH ME IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU SPOUTING YOUR MOUTH ABOUT THIS! SO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WILL DO TO MY REPUTATION!? 'HISASHI MIDORIYA, LONE FATHER WHO'S SON IS QUIRKLESS'! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" He roared, giving one final punch to Izuku's stomach before straitening himself and his suit, seemingly cooling down. "But I wont. That would draw too much attention to me. Especially since the police are still keeping an eye on me since your mother was put into a coma. If i had it my way, I'd pull the plug, but some stupid bullshit your mother has is keeping her alive. Now go to your room before I 'discipline' you again." His father commanded before going into his own private study, leaving Izuku to feebly crawl over to his room and climb on to his bed. He went to sleep silently crying that night. And sadly, it would be like that for the next few years.

* * *

**(3 Years Later - Bakugo Home)**

In the past three years, Izuku has become a very quiet boy, hardly talking to even Katsuki and Mitsuki. His father started beating him for longer and even more harshly than before. He's even started using his Fire Breath Quirk on him. They would mostly be on accident when he's screaming his head off and it would activate on pure instinct. He's only got one burn scar on him and it was on the left side of his chest. It was circular and not all that large, but was definitely noticeable.

He still hung out with Katsuki and her mother, but was very reserved compared to how he used to be. They both understood that the news he got from the doctor three years ago really affected him and wanted to help him by being there for him in his time of need. And once again, they never knew about what happened behind the closed doors of the Midoriya household.

It was now Izuku's eighth birthday today and while(unsurprisingly), his father couldn't give two shits about his son, the Bakugo family didn't forget, and they even had a small party for him. It wasn't much but they noticed that he did enjoy it anyway. However, when they said that he should go for a swim in the pool that they bought, things went downhill. Fast.

"Come on Izuku. Its just a little water. take off your shirt and come for a swim." Katsuki egged. But Izuku was having none of it. His father told him that if he ever told anyone about what he did to him, then he would be locked up in his room for the rest of his days. And considering who his father was, he wasn't about to disobey him.

"Nuh-uh. I can't." He said quietly, hoping that his childhood friend would drop the subject. She understood that he sometimes had to make some space for himself, but she didn't understand what was wrong here, so she tried him again.

"Izuku, don't tell me your afraid of the water. Here, let me help you." She offered, going to take his shirt off for him. But he panicked and tried to back away. she had already gotten a hold of the hem of his shirt though and he was forced to try and pry her hands off of him. Mitsuki saw this and just thought that the two were playing around as usual.

That was, until Katsuki accidentally tore off a part of his sleeve and revealed the various scars and bruises that he had from times long since gone, and evidence of the beating he got just the other day. Katsuki's eyes widened and her mother gasped at the sight.

"Izuku! What happened!? Who did this to you!?" Mitsuki asked in a worried tone as she rushed to him and inspected the scars. She then tugged his shirt completely off and saw for the first time how much damage his father did to him and why he started wearing long sleeved shirts. His entire body was littered with scars that were left after his dad was particularly brutal. And the most prominent thing she noticed was the burn scar that he had on his chest. She instantly knew who the culprit was.

"...How long has your father been doing this to you?" She asked coldly. She was about ready to sick the authorities on his ass, but she was knocked out of that train of thought when Izuku started crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, falling to his knees and crying into his hands. Mitsuki and Katsuki both instantly went to console him by getting him in a group hug. with the two on either side of him. Mitsuki stroking his hair and trying to lull him.

"It's okay my little Cinnamon Roll, nothing was your fault. You're safe now. I'll make sure that your father never hurts you again." She whispered, kissing his scalp. Katsuki hugged him tighter and added her own two cents.

"We both will." She said, making Izuku widen his eyes before starting to cry again. This time, not out of pent up grief and sorrow, but out of happiness that he realized that he had people that cared for him and that they meant the world to him.

"Thank you...Thank you so much! I promise, I'll work hard to repay you. I'll make sure to repay you ten-fold!" Izuku cried, hugging them back.

They stayed there for an undetermined amount of time, until his crying settled down and he looked both of them in the eyes and telling them something that shocked them again.

"I'm...I'm going to be a Hero!" He exclaimed, making both Mitsuki and Katsuki look at him in awe at how much conviction he put into that statement.

"I know what the doctor said all those years ago...but I don't care! I'll just have to work harder than anybody else! I will become a Hero!" He declared, clenching his left hand and smiling at both of them. It had been a long time since they had seen him like this. And they both smiled back at him and gave him another big hug.

"I know you will Izuku, I know you will." Mitsuki said, feeling proud of her little Cinnamon Roll. Damn hell if she wasn't going to help him achieve his dreams.

"I'll make sure that you're nice and strong when we enter our dream school." Katsuki stated, referencing the school that they both wanted to go to; U.A. High. It was the place where some of the greatest Heroes came from. Including the current Number One Hero, All Might! So she promised to herself that they would make it in together. No matter what.

Izuku smiled one of the brightest smiles he's had in a very long time. He would make sure that he became a Hero. He'd fight tooth and nail until he became one. He'd train and train until he was ready.

He'd reach until he grasped it with his own two hands.

* * *

**Okay, cool, chapter one done! Weren't expecting me to update so early huh? Well, here I am, and with a story you all wanted. Another thing, yes, I did change it a little from the Pilot, but I felt this was a better course of action. So yeah. Anyway, much love from me to you and I hope it's the same the other way around. Until next time my peeps, Toodles~!**


	3. Dad?

**Yo, I know you said that To Create One's Path would be next, but I felt a bit more motivated to make another chapter of this story than the other one. Situational things I guess. Anyway, I'm about to drop a god damn nuke on some of you in this chapter, you'll see, Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

Today had been such an eventful day for one Izuku Midoriya. First, he woke up, fully expecting for this day to be as routine as it had been for the past three years.

Get up, try to rub away any of the sore muscles from the night before. Maybe try to get some stretches done for the rest of the day. Until he hears the shuffling of his father in the other room, getting up for the day as well. Sneak something from the kitchen as his father got ready for his job, which has actually helped with his stealth skills weirdly enough. His father was very vigilant, as he could detect even the faintest of sounds. Luckily, It has also helped with trying to get away from school bullies. Though he couldn't hide from them forever, and he definitely couldn't hide from his father for too long either. A few minutes is the maximum amount of time for breakfast before his father called to him and either sent him off to school, beat him, cast him off to the Bakugo house, or most likely a combination of the three. He never quite understood why his father hated him so much. Though he thought that it might be somewhat his fault for some reason. The fact that his father kept saying so wasn't helping either. From there, Hisashi would most likely head off to work or stay home. Izuku would either go to his hiding spot under the bridge, or go to Katsuki's house. Today, however, was different. Mostly because, it was his birthday; July 15.

He turned eight today and his father was always particularly angry on that date specifically. Usually starting off the day by getting up early and waking him up by tossing his body off his bed and onto the floor before proceeding to beat his skin blue and purple. He never punched him on the face however, that would raise too many red flags. Simple body blows and other places that could be covered easily. Then his father would leave him to get ready to go to work. After he left, Izuku would try to get up and get ready to head out. This year, his birthday was on a school day. Not that many people cared enough to know that, or even care about him in general. So he got his clothes from his drawer, put on his shoes, put on his long sleeve undershirt and his uniform along with it, then walked out the door with his school bag on his back.

A pair of blank notebooks, school issued textbooks, his writing utensils, and his personal Hero Journal that he keeps on him all reside in his school bag. The two blank notebooks are for his note taking or for when he runs out of space in his Hero Journal. The Hero Journal is a hobby that he picked up a while back, he only has about four for now. All filled to the brim with the different Heroes that emerge to fight off crime. The Journal itself isn't too much to look at from the cover, o as to make sure that his father didn't get any suspicions, but he liked to see the different fights that happen and to document the different Quirks that he sees. Even now he hasn't stopped writing them. Even if he couldn't be a hero himself, his old habits would indeed die hard. So, when he went out to go to school, he met up with his one and only friend, Katsuki Bakugo.

They would often walk to and from school together. Katsuki would be talking about the different things she has done, or wanted to do. One of the biggest categories that they talked about, or what any child would be talking about really, would be about Heroes. Or more specifically, All Might, the number one Hero. The one that set the new standard for what Heroes should aspire to be and for what Villains should fear. He is the hope of the people with his seemingly infinite charisma, and his dauntless personality. Everyone loved him. His Quirk, whatever the heck it was, is something that had been debated over for years now. Yet no definitive evidence can properly claim what it might be. Even Izuku had no idea what it could be. And trust him, he's tried to figure it out.

What a waste of notebooks too...

But anyway, Moving on, Izuku would often talk about the newest Hero that debut or even just about the latest save that All Might pulled off. It was reserved, as Katsuki has always been mindful of Izuku's preference to be a reserved person. Though, she tends to be loud and spontaneous without even knowing it anyway. And Izuku wouldn't have had it any other way. He cherished their friendship dearly, and wouldn't trade it for anything in the entire world. So with that in mind, he put a small smile on his face as he took on the day.

It was mostly uneventful, nothing unusual happened, though Katsuki would stay by his side for the day, saying how the "A kid shouldn't be alone on his birthday." He appreciated the sentiment. He really did, but for her to just shout out that it was his birthday was a but uncomfortable for him. Still, he persevered. It was after school was over that things really got out of hand.

He went to his usual pit stop with Katsuki to the small space under the bridge that he calls Generations Head Quarters. Or GHQ for short. Why GHQ specifically? Well, because he wants this space to be used by him, and his kids, and their kids, and their kids, and for many _generations_ to come. Do you get it now? Anyway, after he stops by there to either jot down more notes on a new Hero or added notes on an old Hero, or maybe even drop off more Hero merchandise in his steadily growing collection. So far, it's only lightly filled, but he's aiming to really pull off the Hero theme by filling the place up with paraphernalia

Moving on form that, he would follow Katsuki to her house, where Mitsuki would be home from her workout(gotta keep in shape!) and have already prepared snacks and different things to celebrate his birthday. Overall, it was great!

Until it wasn't.

They were having a great time, playing and having the time of their lives. Katsuki was in the pool that they had when she beckoned Izuku to go in with her. When he refused, she got a little aggressive and tore his shirt, revealing...the damage that his father had afflicted upon him. His secret was out, and his father was going to lock him up in his house for the rest of his life and keep him from seeing either Katsuki or Mitsuki ever again. It was all terrible!

Until it wasn't.

As he had a mental breakdown, Mitsuki and Katsuki both consoled him and made him feel safe in ways that he never thought he'd be able to feel ever again. They reminded him of a lesson that he had almost forgotten when he learned that he didn't have a Quirk. They reminded him of something that he had long since been beaten out of him by his father.

He had worth.

He never saw himself in a very good light. The fact that his father hated his very existence, or that everyone around him had labeled him an outcast due to his Quirklessness didn't help. He really didn't have very many people or role models to make for a good builder of self confidence. He usually had Katsuki to do the talking for him. Though, admittedly, It wasn't all that healthy if he was going to be honest. It wasn't something that he felt was bad. He always thought that this was just how his life would work. That he deserved everything that was dealt to him. But now he can see that, no, none of that was okay. None of what he was doing to cope with it was healthy. He almost laughed at how dumb he was being for not realizing it sooner. So he decided that...if he was going to be a better person, and to also repay the Bakugo family for everything that they've done for him, he needed to be the best person that they always believed he was...he needed to be a Hero.

So with his mind set and his spirit rekindled, he declared a dream that he thought had died long ago...

Not long after, Mitsuki rushed inside the house and dialed the authorities. In a matter of minutes, the Musutafu Police Force payed a quick visit to the Midoriya household. Problem is, Hisashi was nowhere to be found. When they checked the last place he said that he "worked', they had informed the police force that he had stopped working for them around nine years ago or so. This raised a lot of red flags for many of the investigators. Many of them appalled at the extensive scars and bruising that Izuku sustained from the man. The old investigation that was placed on Hisashi when Inko Midoriya fell into that coma so long ago was busted wide open and have now sent a warning across the country with a warrant for the Flame Breather's arrest.

With that in mind, there was one thing that Mitsuki wanted to do more than anything in the entire world. But there was one snag in that plan.

"What do you mean I can't adopt him!? Like hell I can't! I've practically raised him better than that bastard ever could! He's practically my son already!" Mitsuki roared at the Government official as she slammed her fist down on the metallic table in the investigation room. She wasn't being interrogated or anything, they already asked her all the questions they needed, it's just that she was now wanting something that was beyond this agents power, and this Agent was now slightly sweating due to the heat that the mother was exuding. He pulled at his collar before swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't like delivering news like this, especially with the circumstances given. Or, more specifically, with what they found out about Hisashi Midoriya after doing a DNA test...

"W-well, I'm sorry miss, It's just that...there's been a development." He said nervously, looking at the files in his hands. Mitsuki narrowed her eyes before looking down at the files as well.

"What kind of development? It better be good, otherwise I am going to make you a bit more than just sorry." Mitsuki said in a dangerous tone. The agent jumped a bit from the amount of bad intent her statement had. He shakily looked down at the files before placing them down on the steel table for her to look through. Mitsuki took them and opened the manila folder. Slowly looking over the contents, she slowly realized what exactly the Agent was getting at when he said that there was a development.

"HOLY SHIT! HISASHI ISN'T THE FATHER!?" Mitsuki shouted, making the Agent flinch at the sudden loud noise. He then adjusted his collar again before answering her back.

"Y-yes, that is the case. DNA shows that Izuku Midoriya has no blood relations to Hisashi Midoriya and is not the biological father." The man said, fixing his glasses as he tried to remain professional in the face of this scary woman. Mitsuki was looking through the files a bit more, trying to make sense of it.

"Then...who is?" She asked, putting the files back down and paying attention to the now recovered Government official. He fixed his glasses one last time before telling her about what was to come.

"Do you know how Inko Midoriya's medical expenses have been payed off for the past few years?"

* * *

Izuku was very confused right now, but was still kind of excited that he was going to see his mother again after so long. He was being driven to the hospital that his mother was being kept as she still layed asleep. He was told that his mother was in a coma. A state of unconsciousness that she wouldn't be waking from for a long time. He absorbed that...as well as he could for an eight-year-old child. But he was still confused as to why they were going to see her all of a sudden. Don't get him wrong, he really wanted to see his mom, but why they _needed_ to go there right this second was a mystery to him. Another piece of info that he was fed was that Hisashi wasn't his actual dad. That he was happy about. I mean, finding out you weren't related to the same person that made your life a living hell was relieving. But still, why was he being escorted by several police cars to the hospital?

"Go-chan? Why are we going to go see my mom?" Izuku asked, looking at the face of Mitsuki from the rear view mirror. he glanced back at him through the mirror as well before focusing her attention back on the road again. Katsuki was in the backseat with him as well, also as confused as to why they were going to the hospital as well. The mother sighed before answering the question.

"We're going there...to meet your real dad, Izuku. He's going to be taking care of you for now on." Mitsuki answered, her tone a mix of tired and disappointed. How could she not be? First, she found out that the little Cinnamon Roll that she saw grow from an infant to this adorable little child has been abused to hell and back by Hisashi and she didn't even know it, then, when she goes to try and adopt him as her own, they outright tell her no because of some guy that came out of nowhere who is _actually_ the father of Izuku, and that Hisashi wasn't related to him at all. They agreed to meet with him where Inko was resting. Said that he wanted to be with the entire family. She sighed again to herself. She was going to have to talk to the guy, see what he's like and maybe "suggest" to him that Izuku is better off in her care rather than his. It all really depends on how this plays out. Then there was the possibility of Izuku moving away from both her and Katsuki. The two were close. The kind of close that only a pair of childhood friends can be. So she also had to mention that as well. It would break their little hearts if they found out that they couldn't see each other again. But she was going to try and make sure that didn't happen.

"My...real dad..." Izuku whispered to himself. He didn't really know what to think about that. He had been under the impression that Hisashi was his real dad. So to be told that he was going to be taken care of someone else that was his actual dad was a bit overwhelming. But he couldn't be more excited. Finally, he could start living a normal lifestyle! But...

He looked over to Katsuki's face and saw that she had a bit of a sad expression on her face. He thought about it for a moment before coming to the conclusion that she thinks that he wouldn't be friends with her anymore if he had to move away. He smiled before exclaiming his promise again.

"Don't you worry! I'll still be your friend Kacchan! After all, We're both going to be Heroes, right?" Izuku proclaimed, making Katsuki look at him in bewilderment before smiling profusely. Mitsuki looked at them through the mirror again before smiling a bit as well.

* * *

It was tense as they walked the halls of the Ivory halls of the hospital. Or, It was tense for the adults present at least. Izuku was as excited as they come while Katsuki was just curious as to who this guy could be. So as they approached the room that Izuku's mother was in, The young man was practically vibrating in his spot with how excited he was. Some might say that he should be a much more nervous that he was right now, but as a counterargument, you cant really get any worse that what Hisashi was. So he figured anyone would be an improvement. Anyway, as they approached the room, one of the Officers stepped up to the guard at the door and whispered to him about something before the guard stepped to the side and let them through.

The moment of truth was here. Whether Mitsuki would have to pummel this guy to the ground to get the parental rights to Izuku. Whether or not Izuku would be justified in his excitement. Or if this guy was...in need of a doctor?

The man came into the picture, wearing a baggy white shirt and some over sized cargo pants. He had blonde hair that was obviously forced to be neat, as it seemed to fight against the gel that was applied. His face was actually not all that bad really. He looked relatively young, with blue eyes and a somewhat angular jaw, he seemed to be riding the tail end if his prime years. While his figure was slightly built, it was nothing to really talk about. What was really concerning, was the blood that the man was spitting out.

"Oh my gosh! Sir, are you okay?!" Mitsuki asked, rushing over to him with a box of tissues in hand. The man held up his hand to gesture that he was okay before speaking.

"No need to worry, I'm quite alright. This is just a minor condition that I forgot to take my medication. It's nothing serious I can assure you." The man waved off, wiping the small amount of blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. After putting it away, he held out a hand for Mitsuki to shake.

"My name is Yagi Toshinori. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted with a smile. Mitsuki took his hand and shook it as she looked him over to see if there was anything suspicious about him. Though nothing was too out of the normal. So that was a start.

"Mitsuki Bakugo. You're the father of Izuku then?" She asked, looking him dead in the eye. He met her gaze and didn't falter in the slightest. That was a good sign that he was confident. Another check off the list.

"Yes...though, I wish I could have been there sooner and under better circumstances..._Hisashi_ kept me from intervening until now." Yagi said, saying the mans name with no light amounts of venom. Mitsuki could already see that this guy was not a bad guy, so she felt a bit more comfortable around him.

"Alright, I can see that. It's probably something that he would do...but how did you have Izuku then? If Inko was married to Hisashi." Mitsuki asked, curious as to how this Yagi Toshinori fit into all of this. Yagi gained a far off look in his eye as he turned to face the resting form of Inko Midoriya.

"Inko and I...go way back. We were friends back in grade school. We used to do everything together. We were practically inseparable. In fact, things couldn't have gone more perfect for us. I loved her, she love me...But the problem was that her father had made a bet with another man and lost, having to give her hand to the man's son, Hisashi. She never wanted to marry him. But, if she didn't, her family would lose everything. So she had to. We both hatted her father from that day on. Her mother had died a while ago, so she was on her own on this. It wasn't until a few years later that we bumped into each other again. From there, things got heated, and...nine months later, Izuku was born. When I heard the news from her, I was so excited. I was a father with the woman I loved. But somehow, Hisashi found out about our affair and that the baby wasn't his. He cut off all communications between me and her for the next few years. I heard that the woman I loved, Inko, had fallen into a coma for an indefinite amount of time. I knew instantly that Hisashi was to blame, but his lawyers had my hands tied, I couldn't do a thing to him. But I was able to keep Inko on a steady life-support, thanks to my ties to a few Heroes and my old job as a lawyer. So I took solace in that. Yet, what he did to Izuku...my son..." Yagi explained, making Mitsuki's eyes widen before she smiled at him. If he was willing to use his money to make sure that Inko stayed alive and wished for nothing than to be with his son, then she definitely knew that he was a good father material for Izuku. Speaking of whom, he was looking at the older man with wonder. This was his father...

"Izuku, My boy. My son." Yagi nearly whispered, kneeling down to his height. He kept his arms open, wanting to embrace his son for the first time in years. To finally give him a father that he deserved. He had been away long enough, It was time for dad to come home.

Izuku walked from behind Mitsuki, slowly making his way to Yagi. the whole time, the entire room was silent. The only thing that was audible were the slow footsteps that the young boy were taking. Until suddenly, he stopped halfway between Mitsuki and his dad. Briefly looking back at the mother, getting a nod from her before looking back at the now nervous Yagi Toshinori. There was a pause in everything as Izuku fully grasped the situation at hand...

"DAD!" He exclaimed as he leaped into the arms of Yagi and started giggling like he had never done before. Yagi was caught off guard before he grew a giant smile on his face and hugged his son back, feeling happier than he's felt in a very long time.

"My boy, my little Izuku." Yagi said as he hugged his son back with all the affection he could muster. He knew that there was a lot of time to make up for, and he figured that this was a good way to start off. A man and his son being reunited after so many years. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Mitsuki decided that they needed to get the formalities out of the way now and have more time to catch up later. After all, there was the issue of where he would be living from now on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we still have some things to discuss, Toshinori." Mitsuki said, bringing the attention of the man to her again. He was still embracing his son, but nodded nonetheless. He stood up, slowly breaking the hug between him and Izuku. Izuku still attached himself to Yagi's side, wearing a huge smile. Yagi smiled back before gesturing for him to follow him.

As everyone was walking out of the room, Yagi lagged behind a bit, looking at the still resting form of Inko and the flowers that he left for her. He lowered his head to see Izuku looking back up at him in confusion as to why he was staying behind. The father moved his hand to take hold of Izuku's before leading him to the side of the bed. He just had one more thing to do here before he could leave.

So with the both of them at her side, Yagi pulled up a pair of chairs for the two of them to sit beside her. It was then that Mitsuki popped back into the room to see why they didn't follow her out. She was going to speak up until she heard the blonde man speak up.

"Hey there Inko, It's me, Toshi. As you saw earlier, Mrs. Bakugo was just here, and I finally got to see our baby boy." Yagi said, pulling Izuku into a side hug. The child looked up at him before speaking to his mom as well.

"Yeah, I got a new dad! And he's super nice! I think the only thing that could make this better is if you were awake. But that's okay, I know you'll wake up one day. So I can wait." Izuku said, smiling a bit. Yagi smiled down at him, hugging him just a bit tighter, feeling happy that his son could accept him so easily. If there was one fear in his mind, it would be that his own son wouldn't want him in his life since he hadn't done anything for him in all his life. Yet, as he sat there, hugging his only son, he could not have felt any more complete. So he looked back at Inko, with a full heart, and said his final words before he had to leave.

"I know you have your worries. But I can assure you that I can take care of us. You of all people should know how capable I can be. So you can worry, but I promise you. Nothing will happen to our son as long as I'm around. You can count on that." Yagi promised, now holding the hand of Inko. There was no greater pleasure to him than this right here. With the love of his life, and their son. And the feeling was made greater when Izuku reached forward and placed his hand on top of his mothers as well. The entire family here, together again. It's something that he's wanted for as long as he can remember.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something. A squeeze from...Inko?

He turned his head to her face, almost expecting her eyes to be open, but they weren't. He looked back down at her hand, seeing that her hand was still slightly squeezed down on his own. He knew that this was something commonplace with people in comas where they can show to be slightly cognizant, and sometimes move their limbs, or in this case, tense their fingers, but he knew. He knew that this was Inko telling him that she heard every word and that she understood everything. He sighed, his smile never fading.

"I love you too Inko. Now and always." He stated, getting up from his chair, gesturing for Izuku to follow him again. The young boy stayed behind for a moment longer, still looking at his mother before jumping up and giving her a gentle hug.

"I love you mommy. I'll come back and see you later, promise." He said before letting go and catching up with Yagi, who almost had a tear in his eye at how much he loved his son. But he wiped it away quick enough. This wasn't a time to be crying. He was with his family now. So he put on a brave face and gave the biggest smile he could muster. After all, If he was going to be his son's hero, he would have to show him that there was nothing to fear. Because he was here.

* * *

Now with formalities out of the way, there _was_ still the issue of where they were going to live...which was solved relatively easily, actually.

"So...the empty lot right next to my house then, huh?" Mitsuki said as she looked at the construction sight next to her home and in the once empty lot now surrounded by a gate and filled with heavy machinery. Next to her was Toshinori and his son Izuku Yagi. He preferred the last name over Hisashi's, which in all honesty. The man just seemed like a nightmare now that had passed as quickly as it came. He wasn't going to lie, living right next to the Bakugo family? Freaking awesome. But still, there was one thing that he needed to get across to make sure that Toshinori was okay with if he was going to be living with him.

"Yeah, I figured that It wouldn't be right to have him live near where he used to live or to take him away from his normal life. Especially not away from the people that stuck with him while I wasn't there. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I don't know how to thank you enough." Toshinori said, bowing to Mitsuki. Mitsuki herself smiled at the man. She could definitely see how Inko would fall for him. They were so much alike. Though, she was more than comfortable living the rest of her life single. She honestly didn't really want to get together with anyone else. She was and always will be loyal to her late husband. For now, she was content with living as a mother to Katsuki. The young girl herself was standing next to her mother as Izuku was standing next to his father. She was taking the whole situation about as well as Izuku really. The new dad for Izuku thing had made her think about her own dad, but brushed it off. She and her mother got along fine without one, so there wasn't really much of a change there. Then when she figured out that they would be living next to each other, she was happy. Because that meant that they could play together more. Not to mention that they could train even more. Speaking of which...

"Don't worry about it Mr. Yagi. As long as you don't keep him locked away or hurt him, we should be fine. It's not like you could do any worse that what **_Hisashi_** did. But anyway, where are you going to be staying while the house is going to be built? Mitsuki asked, waving off his concerns. Toshinori stood up strait and was going to answer her question, but was interrupted when he felt a tug at his pant leg.

"Hey, dad?" Izuku asked, gaining his attention. At his side were both Izuku and Katsuki giving glances to each other as if unsure how to say what they wanted to say. Nevertheless, Toshinori gave him his undivided attention. Though admittedly, it was kind of hard to not glomp his son with how cute he was and how happy he was that he was being called 'dad'.

"Yes Izuku? Do you need something?" Yagi asked, looking between the two children. They fidgeted a bit more before speaking again.

"Well, It's just...I want to be, you know...a Hero." Izuku said hesitantly, not really knowing how Toshinori would react. Yagi on his end, gave pause before chuckling to himself and went to respond o him.

"Of course you can, I bet with your Quirk you could be-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Katsuki blurted the rest of what they wanted to say.

"But he doesn't have a Quirk. B-but he can still become one, right?" Katsuki asked, saying what Izuku was too nervous to admit. Now all there was to see how Toshi would react.

Toshinori was faced with a predicament. He was just told that his son wants to be a Hero, which was great, fantastic even. But...he was Quirkless. That raised more than a number of red flags. He really was happy that his son wanted to be a Hero, but without a Quirk...It was nigh impossible. There were so many Villains that could bat away countless lives within a minute with their Quirks. The whole reason every Hero has a Quirk is because It was the only way to combat Villains. Only a Quirk user could defeat another Quirk user. While he would love to support his son, he couldn't in good conscience let him out into the real world just for him to be killed by a villain with a powerful Quirk. So with a heavy heart, he was going to tell his son that...no, he couldn't become a Hero.

But before he could get another word in, Izuku spoke up again.

"I know that because I don't have a Quirk that It's going to be really dangerous, but...I don't care. I still want to become a Hero. Quirk or not. I want to be able to help people who cant help themselves! If I have to train really hard to have a chance at becoming a Hero, then I'll train ten times as hard to become one! I'll be just like All Might! He's the one that made me want to become a hero in the first place. So if I train _really_ hard, do you think that I could become a Hero too, dad?" Izuku asked, hope in his eyes. But beyond that, Toshinori saw something in Izuku's eyes. A fire. A fire that he could tell would grow to be an inferno of determination. It made him pause. If he did train...he trained and had the heart and ambition of a true Hero, like the Symbol of Peace then...maybe...

He closed his eyes and thought about it. His own son, becoming a Hero like All Might. Becoming the next Symbol of Peace. It would be poetic really. How someone born without a Quirk could become the next number one Hero. But what if...he _did_ have a Quirk when becoming a Hero? That was something that he would have to think about. Was he going to find a successor to _that_ in his own son?

As he opened his eyes and looked down at his still waiting son, he saw the fire in his eyes again and thought about it a but more. He wasn't going to be able to do it forever. He couldn't wait another decade to see if there were any other good candidates. He didn't have that luxury. So if he trained his son now, and then if he was ready...

He made up his mind.

"Izuku...of course you can become a Hero. And if you're really sure you're ready for it, then I think I have a perfect training regimen for you." Toshi said, ruffling the hair of his son. Izuku and Katsuki leaped in celebration that his father would help him too. As the two were celebrating, Mitsuki was watching on with an approving smile. She was a bit worried that this Toshinori guy was going to say no to Izuku, or try to prevent him from achieving his dream, which in all fairness, would be a common thing to do if your kid had a weak Quirk, or in Izuku's case, no Quirk at all. But it was nice that he was being supportive in his son's dreams. But there was still a question that she had yet to hear the answer to though. So she cleared her throat to gain Yagi's attention again.

"Mr. Yagi, you still haven't answered my question. Where are you and Izuku going to be staying until the house is done being built?" Mitsuki asked again, making the man realize that he had almost forgotten about the question all together.

"Ah, right. Well, I figured that me and Izuku could stay in a Hotel or apartment until the construction is finished." Toshinori admitted, making Mitsuki scoff. An apartment? Like hell!

"Nuh-uh, that's not going to happen. You are going to stay in my house as a guest and that's final. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'." She stated, crossing her arms. Toshi was flabbergasted at her proposition. That was much too generous!

"W-what? Nonono. I simply can not ask that of you." Yagi tried to reason, but Mitsuki wasn't having none of it.

"Nope." She said simply, being stubborn as always.

"B-but-" Yagi tried, but was interrupted by Mitsuki once more.

"I said no 'buts'. You're going to be living with us until you get that house finished up. And I don't want t hear another word of it. We already have two spare rooms, so it's fine." She explained, leaving no room for argument. Toshinori simply stood there in disbelief that she would do that for them. Though, for the mother, it wasn't all that hard to do. She practically had Izuku as a resident in her home already, so what was one more? Finally, Toshinori decided to not try and argue with this woman any longer and concede. So he just slumped over and sighed.

Mitsuki smiled before calling over to the two kids that were now talking to each other about the different Heroes there were and how they would be the greatest ones to ever live.

"Kids, come on, lets go inside. We've had a long day today. I think we deserve some rest." The mother called, getting an 'okay' from the two children as they followed the woman to her home. Yagi looked on with a tired face, feeling worn from today's events. He knew what he was getting into when he took custody of Izuku, but he didn't think that he would be this tired already.

_'Well, as they say. Plus Ultra.'_

* * *

**Wow, that was a chapter huh? Yeah it was. So with that in mind, we have seen another chapter of In The Right Hands. Now I know what some of you are thinking. 'When is the his Stand going to manifest?' The answer to that is simple. Soon. His determination to be a Hero and to reach that goal with his own hands will build up so much that it will manifest itself as a physical-ish form. IT can't be seen by anyone else, but that will make him such a better Hero for it. Anyway, To Create Ones Path is going to be updated next. For real this time. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter. I gotta go. Toodles~!**


	4. By Your Side

**Hey guys, we're here for another chapter of In The Right Hands. I know that there are some worried about how All Might has the bleeding from the mouth thing before he had his confrontation with All For One. Don't worry. I got you. I figured that much like Izuku in canon, Toshinori had some trouble with controlling OFA. So much so that the first time he used it, he messed up some of his insides permanently. Thus, bleeding from the mouth. But as of right now, It's just some minor thing that he can take medication for. It doesn't become like in the show until later. But enough about that, I'm sure your just waiting to read the actual chapter, so have at it!**

* * *

The cool thing about human evolution, is that all the little...flaws that they may have had, are usually taken out over time. As such, the little thing about children having permanent muscle damage when under extreme physical stress has been taken out of the equation entirely. Because of this, Toshinori has deemed it fit to push the two children to their limits. Why he knew such training methods, nobody knew. Though, as for both Izuku Yagi and Katsuki Bakugo...

"Thirty more push ups!"

"But we've already done fifty!"

"Then make it another forty!"

"Aw!"

...were not so thrilled. But more on Katsuki's side than Izuku's. Izuku was doing whatever his father told him and even then some. He did everything without complaint. The fire in his soul wouldn't allow him to slow down. Not since his father told him that he could become a Hero. He had trained from before dawn, starting with a long run, to pull ups, then to lunges.

From there, he would do some light training at school where he would use crunches and some body weights. Throughout the day, he would be using the crunches in class while studying notes while also making time for his Hero Notebook. The thing about that though, is that he never really got any real free time to himself. Though, he really did want to become a Hero just like his idol All Might. So he would gladly give up his own free time to further train his body. Though, Toshi was insistent that he take the weekends off. So he did as his father told him to...but also saw no harm in training ever so slightly when his father was out doing his job as a lawyer.

When both he and Katsuki would come home, they would be treated to a heart healthy snack by Mitsuki herself before being dragged into training by Toshi when he came home. Though, Katsuki would try her best to watch as much of her soap opera as possible. It was something that her mother had introduced her to three weeks ago. Since then, she had been positively hooked on it.

In the evening, they would do the most intensive part of the training. With lots of running, lots of pull-ups, more push-ups, and even more pull-ups. And that was just the beginning of the 'All American Dream Plan' that Toshi had made. Yet, Izuku never said a word about it. He never complained. He never so much as whined. He just kept with it and even went further than what was planned. And his father couldn't be any more proud of his son.

"Alright kids, we're done for today. You can head inside and wash up before eating dinner." Toshi said, looking at the two panting children as they finished their ninetieth push-up. Katsuki fell down in a heap, not really used to this training yet. It's been only two weeks since they had started this schedule and she was just starting to wake up on time for the start of her day. But when she looked over to Izuku, she saw that while his arms were shaking, and sweat was covering his entire body, he was still going.

"Ninety two...ninety three...ninety..._four_." Izuku strained, making Toshi smile at him. He knew how important it was to the little boy that he became strong, but he needed to know how to pace himself. Otherwise, he's going to tire himself out and run out of energy to do anything. He didn't want his son to collapse from exhaustion!

"Izuku, you can rest now. Head inside so you can wash up." Toshi instructed. Izuku did not respond, as he was still in the middle of doing his ninety fifth push-up. He stayed in that position for all of two seconds before he collapsed in a panting heap. Though, before Toshi or Katsuki could worry about him, he got up onto his feet, looking tired, yet content.

"Don't worry dad. I was just seeing if I could get to a hundred. That's my next milestone. I'll get to it eventually. I don't stand a chance as a Hero if I can't even do that much." Izuku said with a beaming smile on his face. Yagi listened to him before letting out a happy hum.

"That's a good mindset to have, Izuku. But you must learn to pace yourself. You cannot expect yourself to do everything all the time. You will collapse under all that work." Toshi said with mirth. Izuku smiled and nodded before heading on inside. Katsuki got up too, feeling motivated to match the Cinnamon Roll's goal.

"Yeah! I'll get just as pumped as Izuku and do a hundred push-ups too!" Katsuki said joyfully. As Izuku's official rial and best friend, she needed to be with him every step of the way so that they could push each other further and further each time. It was times like these that she really does appreciate Izuku's friendship. Though, Toshi had taken her declaration a little too seriously.

"Oh? Then you're 'Pumped Up' enough to do the final ten push-ups right now then?" He questioned with a sadistic glee. His features darkening into an almost villainous stare. Katsuki froze up when she heard the challenge and almost feinted when she saw the look in Toshinori's eyes.

"I-I-I-I think mom's calling me! Coming mother!" Katsuki quickly announced, rushing as fast as she could inside the house. Though, she wasn't as quick as she would have been, seeing as how she spent most of her day exerting her entire body so that she could produce more of her nitroglycerin sweat. That, and so that she could withstand more of the recoil of her more destructive explosions. So far, she has been showing great promise in her Quirk usage. She could blow up an entire building if she really tried.

Thank lord they were training on testing grounds. _That_ would have been a hassle for Toshinori to deal with.

But as he looked at the retreating forms of his son and Katsuki, he saw the progress that they had made. It wasn't much, but it was honest work. They had each started showing signs of improving. From how much more they could do every day, to their drive to better each other. He couldn't be more proud.

"I haven't had to train that hard since...Nana..." Toshi said with a sorrowful tone. It had been some time since his mentor had passed away. But he knew that she had sacrificed herself so that he and Gran Torino could get away from..._him_. And speaking of him, he had heard recently that the same bastard was going to try something soon. He was formulating where he would strike before he would swoop in and end him once and for all.

Before he could mull over it any longer, he heard a call from the house and turned to see that Mitsuki was leaning on the doorway with two mugs of steaming coffee in hand.

"Hey there Yagi. I know how hard it can be to raise a kid. Hell, I had to raise the two for a while." Mitsuki said as she gestured for him to walk inside with her. Toshinori sighed to himself and graciously took the cup. He'd prefer tea, but he wasn't going to complain. IT\t was just the fact that he couldn't be there for his son when he needed him. Yet he decided to move forward and acknowledge the fact that it would allow his son to realize how much the world would need Heroes. He just needed to let it be a distant memory and make up for all of that abuse by being the best father Izuku could ever ask for.

"Yeah, but I at least have a good friend to help raise him. Thank you by the way. I'll be sure to pay you back some day." Toshi said as he took a sip of his coffee. Mitsuki giggled a bit before letting them walk in silence. When they had gotten to the table, they found that the room was mostly empty save for the food that was ready to be served.

"The kids are probably in the bath right now. Let's set up the table for them." Mitsuki said, moving to set the plates. Toshi nodded to her before placing the silverware.

"So Mitsuki, are you sure that my training of your daughter is alright? Especially with how hard I'm pushing her?" He asked as he placed the last fork. Mitsuki smiled before answering him, starting to serve the food onto the plates.

"It's alright Yagi. I was going to try and get her into a training program anyway. And if I can have her be trained by someone that can yield better results, then its all the better." She said, placing the last serving of green beans on the plates. Toshi felt content at that. It wasn't all that common that a person would let a stranger train their child to the bone.

.

..

...

"That, and this way, I don't have to spend a dime!" Mitsuki continued with a cheeky smirk on her face. The older man just sweat dropped and shook his head.

_'Of course that's what she would let it happen for.'_ He thought, holding his face in his hand before he heard a shuffling of footsteps. He turned to see that both Izuku and Katsuki were running into the room, ready to eat. The smile on their faces made Toshi smile again, feeling grateful that he had such children to mentor.

_'Well, I don't think it matters all that much anyways. I'd be happy to train them for free. I get enough money from my job as it is.'_

* * *

It had been a week since then and Toshi had finally found that _person_ that he had been hunting for a few years now. They were going to be in the wayside of the country, ready to send out his first wave of minions to the nearest city. But if he got there before they could do that, then he'd be able to end it for good.

"Mitsuki, I'm terribly sorry for telling you on such short notice, but I just got a call from the firm that they needed my assistance on a case. I'll be gone for a few days. a week at the most. I'll leave a list of things that the kids need to do for their training while I'm gone." Toshi said as he was readying his suitcase for his long trip. Though, Mitsuki already had some concerns about this. Mostly due to how he was leaving on a business trip much like...Hisashi.

"Yagi, I'm sure that they can do without you. You can have someone else do it for you. You know how Izuku had to deal with Hisashi leaving without warning him. So why is this so important?" Mitsuki asked in a voice that was a mix of worried and frustrated. She just couldn't understand why a retired lawyer would need to be called in for a case. IT just didn't make sense.

Toshinori stopped what he was doing before sighing to himself. He knew what Mitsuki was worried about, but the difference between him and Hisashi was that he was actually going to come back. But she was right that it would be wrong jus to leave without saying anything to his son. But he needed to explain something to Mitsuki before that.

"Mitsuki, the reason that I need to go isn't just for some old case. It's one of the cases that has haunted me for the past two decades. I got a call telling me that I could finally put it to rest. I can't just ignore it. Mitsuki, If you had a chance to find something that you have been looking for the majority of your adulthood, would you take it?" Toshi asked, having closed his suitcase and looking right into the mother's eyes. Mitsuki immediately thought about how her husband passed away and closed her eyes. She really couldn't refute him on that.

"Alright. But at least tell Izuku that your leaving. I don't know how he'll react if you just up and leave." Mitsuki said, seeing Yagi placing his suitcase at the front door. He looked down to his watch seeing that it was only five past four thirty. A whole hour before either of the children would wake up to start their training for the day. And while he should really leave now to make sure that He won't be too late, he also figured that five, maybe seven minutes wouldn't be too bad.

So with a nod, Toshi made his way over to Izuku's room and quietly walked in before closing the door behind him. He looked over and saw that his little boy was sleeping peacefully. So with practiced stealth, he quickly sat onto his bed without a sound and made to wake up his son.

"Izuku, wake up. I need to talk to you." Toshinori coaxed. Izuku stirred in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open, not really knowing what was happening around him.

"Dad? What's going on? Is it time to train already?" He asked, already starting to get out of bed. But before he could remove the covers, Toshi gently placed his hands on his shoulders and layed him back down, smiling at the amount of dedication Izuku had in his training.

"No Izuku, not quite yet. I wanted to talk to you about something else. My job is going to take me out of the city for a few days. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Miss Bakugo will make sure that you keep up with your training schedule." Toshinori explained, placing a hand over his son's blanket covered one.

Izuku looked worried for a moment before Toshi also noticed a small bit of fear in them as well. Izuku's eyes started to water and his breath started to quicken before he voiced his concerns.

"B-but dad...please don't leave. I don't know if you'll come back. Whenever someone leaves me, they don't come back. Please..." Izuku silently cried, making Toshi feel even worse for having to leave. He knew that he couldn't let the opportunity go to waste lest he lose the lead all together, but he thought that he could at least ease his son's worries. So he quickly turned around to fully face him and wrapped his son in the most affectionate hug he could muster.

"My son. It's going to be okay. I will promise to you that I will come back. You have my word." Toshi said to his son. Izuku slowly quieted down but still sniffled for some time. He still had his doubts however.

"But..." Izuku weakly let out, still not fully convinced that his father wouldn't just disappear after leaving the front door. Hisashi did it, so what's to say that he wont either?

Toshinori held his son even tighter and rubbed his back in a soothing matter. He thought about something that might be of some use to help his son and reminisced on the history of it before pulling back and reaching into his back pocket. Izuku watched him carefully, not knowing what his father was doing until he saw his father showed him a ribbon. It was mostly green with a gold stripe going down the middle. It looked aged, as if it had been made long, long ago...

"Izuku, do you know what this is?" Toshinori asked the curious boy. When he shook his head no, the older man looked down to his hand before elaborating.

"This is a gift that I was going to give your mother a very long time ago. I was going to try and take her away from her father. To try and take her away from all the bad things in her life. That was before she was given away. It's something that I keep with me at all times." He said, looking back into his son's eyes. For a moment he saw some of that same light that Inko had when he saw her for the first time. He looked down at the piece of cloth before holding it out for Izuku to take.

"I lend this to you, Izuku. I want you to take care of it as I have. Keep it safe until I get home. Think of it as my promise to you that I'll come home to you. Alright?" He said, ruffling the boys hair as he held the cloth in his palms. He bristled a small bit before smiling brightly.

"Okay. I'll wait for you to come home papa. I'll keep this safe at all costs!" Izuku exclaimed quietly, hugging the cloth to his chest. Toshinori beamed at his son before hugging him again. When they separated, the father got up and headed for the door, letting Izuku get a bit more sleep before he actually had to get up again. While in the door frame, he turned his head and saw his son already lightly snoring.

"I love you my son."

And with that, Yagi Toshinori had left to deal with some long over due business.

* * *

Over the next few days, Izuku seemed to be pushing himself even more than usual. Katsuki would have layed back a bit seeing as her usual trainer was away, but...

"Come on mom! I've already ran five laps!"

"And you're going to be running another three! Now get to it!"

"Aw!"

Her mother was just as much as a sadist as Toshi was.

"Don't start complaining now. Izuku is still running even after seven laps! You don't want to be left behind now do you?" Mitsuki asked, seeing that the young Cinnamon Roll was in his own world, he seemed determined, but you could still see that he was a little discouraged due to...something.

Mitsuki knew what was making him like that. And she still had some of her doubts as well. It wasn't that she didn't think he could become a great Hero, It really wasn't. But he's going to be hard pressed if he wanted even a chance at being accepted. Hero schools normally wouldn't even consider accepting kids without Quirks. The best thing that they would allow would be their Support course with how intelligent he is.

"Alright fine! I won't lose to you Izuku! I'll train until you have to rely on me to save you!" Katsuki said in a friendly matter. Though, Izuku wasn't even paying attention. Katsuki knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but that just made her want to train even harder to make him lose focus, even if for a brief second.

After their running, they came inside for a quick meal before they had to head out to school.

"So Izuku, are you sure that you're going to be alright without your father here?" Mitsuki asked as she drank her second cup of coffee for the day. She had already eaten breakfast, so she was just waiting for them to finish so that she could drive them to school.

"It's okay. I know he'll come home. He promised me!" Izuku said, happily eating his breakfast of fish, rice and egg-drop soup. Mitsuki smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Izuku took the ribbon out of his pocket, showing it to the other two in the room.

"He said that he would come back to get this! It's really important to him because it's a gift to mommy!" Izuku said, making Mitsuki raise her eyebrow in intrigue. She would have to ask about that later. It was almost time for them to go to school.

"Come on kids, finish up your breakfast and get your things ready. I'll take you to school once you're done." Mitsuki said while walking into her room to get her purse and keys. She was well off thanks to her investment choices and compensation that she got from her late husbands passing. The only thing that came from that mess. Though, she does feel a bit bad about how that sounded.

Once they were out of the house, Izuku was going through his Hero Notebook. He was now on number three so far. He was looking at the page that he made just for All Might. He swore to himself that he would dedicate at least one page to him in all of his Notebooks. Though, he never got much on it. Somehow, the Number One Hero has kept most facts about himself a secret. It was as cool to him as it was frustrating for news reporters trying to get the next big scoop about the giant man.

"I'm going to be just like him one day." Izuku whispered to himself, placing a small hand on the drawing he made. He was happy as could be in that moment.

.

..

...

Until it started up again.

_"Ha! You think you can become a Hero, Deku!? What a joke!"_

_"You don't have a candle's chance in a hurricane!"_

_"You can't even keep your first dad in check! I bet the next one will leave you too!"_

_"You want to be a Hero so bad? Jump off a bridge and hope for a Quirk in the next life you worthless Deku."_

All of these voices rang in Izuku's head as he remembered what all of those kids at school would say to him on a daily basis. He mostly ignored them since he had the Bakugo family and his own dad to keep his spirits up. Though, they still lingered in his subconscious and reverberated in his mind at times. It just made him realize how much he has to do in order to accomplish his dreams. He thought that a Hero is supposed to be so confident in himself. To always show a smile. Never show fear or sadness. It's what All Might did. So he never mentioned it to anyone. But he held his head high. There wasn't much that could bring his spirits down for long.

"Alright, have a good day at school kids. Love you!" Mitsuki called as she dropped them off. The two children waved back to her with laughs.

"Bye mom! Love you too!" Mitsuki said, happily walking next to Izuku as he was mumbling to himself, going over some notes and making adjustments that he thought necessary. Katsuki just shook her head, amused with how Izuku could go on a tangent with those notes of his for who knows how long.

"Izuku."

.

..

...

"Izuku."

.

..

...

"IZUKU!"

"Huh?" Izuku said, being knocked out of his trance. He looked to his side before seeing that Katsuki was looking at him in a cheeky manner.

"Oh...was I mumbling again?" He asked, a small blush showing on his cheeks. Katsuki giggle a small bit before bringing Izuku into a side hug.

"Don't worry about It Izuku. I find it kind of cute! Plus, It's just one of the things that makes you unique!" Katsuki exclaimed, grinning widely. Izuku only made some small noises of embarrassment before Katsuki let him go. There was just too much about Izuku that made him such a cinnamon role.

The rest of their day was relatively normal. Or, normal for Katsuki. Katsuki would normally go to class, talk to some of her friends, stay close to Izuku, do her work, study, eat lunch, go to recess, check on Izuku, and then go home. Simple enough.

Though, for Izuku, his schedule was a bit more complicated. Of course, he went to class, much like Katsuki, but the rest of his fay was much different from that point on.

First, he would try to get to his desk as quietly as possible but fail. From there, he would be harassed by some of the other students. Then, they would back off when Katsuki came in. After that, he would study, but have the other kids constantly bother him and try to pick on him. most of the time with success. At lunch, he would always get something thrown at him and into his hair. It's mostly the reason why his hair was so soft. He had to wash it often. As for recess, he tried to stay away from the other kids...but failed horribly. That's where the kids would be the most relentless. But he bore with it. He had his resolve. He knew what he was going to be. It didn't matter how they made him feel like nothing. He had to keep on smiling. just like his Idol, All Might.

"Are you listening to me, Deku? Are you so stupid that you don't understand English anymore? You really are worthless, Deku!" A kid said, snickering at the small child as Izuku was trying to ignore them and do squats. This seemed to be a bad choice as the kid along with three others grew angry. The oldest kid came up to him and kicked Izuku to the ground. They laughed at him some more as Izuku was starting to pick himself back up.

"Train all you want, Deku. It'll never be enough to become a Hero! If you really think that you'll be anything more than just a useless Deku, then maybe I can show you why people with Quirks are better!" The kid called as he brought up his arm as it started to glow with a dangerous heat. But before he could lay a hand on Izuku, they all heard a chilling voice.

"Oi."

They all turned to see that Katsuki was slowly making her way towards them with an open palm, clearly showing the small explosions going off. The kid with the glowing hand immediately backed away, feeling nervous around Katsuki. Anyone knew that a quiet Katsuki was a really pissed off Katsuki.

"Oh! Katsuki! What are you doing here?" The kid asked with a cold sweat. He didn't fully realize exactly what kind of demon he summoned when he kicked Izuku in front of her, but he did know that Katsuki was angry at _something._

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, still approaching the small group of kids. The four children slightly shivered in terror at the angry Bakugo. Yet the apparent leader of the group was left to deal with her as the other three quickly left and made their excuses. Katsuki didn't bat an eye at them. They were simply side characters compared to her. All of them were.

Except for Izuku of course. He was just as important a character as her.

"Oh, you know...I was just teaching D...Izuku that its going to be so hard to become a Hero since he doesn't have a Quirk." The kid said, a noticeable shake in his voice. He was sweating bullets now. Anyone and everyone was aware of how...protective Katsuki was of Izuku. Yet this kid seems to have forgotten this fact on this day. And he was going to pay dearly for it.

"Is that so? Well then, you won't mind if I..." Katsuki started, getting right up on front of the kid and grabbing his collar and bringing him to his knees. The kid's eyes widened, feeling terrified beyond belief. Katsuki looked him dead in the eye with fury glaring into the smaller child's soul.

"TEACH YOU THE SAME THING!" She shouted, heat being generated in the hand that was holding him while a slightly bigger explosion than before had gone off in her free palm. The smaller kid cried out in fear while tears started to stain his face. But before Katsuki could do anything to the bully, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Kacchan, stop!" Izuku exclaimed, making Katsuki look to him. She saw the little tears in his eyes, obviously hurt over the words that the bully said to him. Yet he still had defiance inside of those big emerald orbs of his. For a moment, Katsuki stayed still. Just staring at him while the bully mostly stayed quiet, not daring to incur the wrath of Katsuki any more than he already has.

"Fine." Katsuki said, obliging with Izuku's wishes and letting the bully go. The kid himself scrambled to his feet and ran away while trying to hide the 'fear' that trickled down his pant leg, and the 'shame' that stained the back of his shorts. That left just Izuku and Katsuki to themselves with one of them letting out a small sigh of tiredness while the other stayed quiet, not really getting why they couldn't just teach that bully a lesson.

"Kacchan, I'm okay. You didn't have to do that." Izuku said, already walking away. Katsuki looked at him as if he was talking nonsense. Of course she had to do something! She couldn't just let her Cinnamon Roll get pushed around like that, could she? Hell no!

"Izuku, what are you talking about? Of course I had to! I couldn't just let them push you around like that!" Katsuki argued. Izuku sighed again before turning to her, a small smile adorning his features.

"It doesn't matter what they do to me Kacchan. It doesn't even matter what they say to me either. As long as I know who I am and what I am going to be, I'll be alright. You, Go-chan and dad taught me that." Izuku said, making Katsuki stare at him blankly or a few moments before adorning a small smile of her own.

"You really got to stop saying stuff like that, Izuku. It'll make you seem really old!" Katsuki exclaimed before wrapping Izuku into a tight hug. Izuku smiled and laughed with her, not really feeling up to arguing with her on that. He was always told that he was mature beyond his years. But he was also told that he was going to be one lucky boy in the future. He wondered what they meant by that...

Before he could ponder on it any longer, the bell to end school rang and the duo were off to get back home.

* * *

Today was stupendous! It was a Saturday, there was no school, he got to spend most of the day playing with his best friend and godparent. Everything was swell...though, he _would _have liked to be training. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with those that he cared about, it's just that he needed to train as much as he could if he wanted to get into U.A. at all. But, both Mitsuki and Katsuki had been able to convince him that he should take a break from all that training so that he could rest. It was a hard fought battle of wits, considering Izuku was smarter than any of his classmates and those in higher grades than him. Sure, Katsuki was almost as smart as him, but she didn't have the cunning mind as he did. Mitsuki was much in the same boat, though, she hadn't really had to use any of her schooling in years...that was a depressing thought. Though, what won the argument in the end, was a simple order from Mitsuki to stop training for the day or he'd be grounded. On a side note: Toshinori was supposed to come home today!

"Izuku, are you excited to have your father come home today?" Mitsuki asked the small child as he was writing in his notebook about a new Hero that made their debut that day. Izuku looked up from the paper and nodded with vigor. a big smile plastered onto his face.

"Of course I am! And when he gets home, we're going to go out for muchi!" Izuku said, laughing in joy. There was no greater joy to him than being reunited with his father again. The only thing that would make it better for him, is if his dad came home _with_ the muchi...just saying.

"Is that right? Is it just going to be the two of you or are we invited too?" Mitsuki asked as she was slicing up a few apples for him and Katsuki to have as a small snack. Izuku shook his head in mild amusement, finding it funny that she even had to ask.

"Don't be silly Go-chan, of course you can come! I wouldn't want any of my family to feel left out!" Izuku claimed, making the mother nod her head in contempt. She really was grateful that Toshinori came around when he did. Though, anyone could argue that he should have showed up sooner, it was completely out of his control. Thankfully, all of that was past and they don't have any more worries to think about. It was all smooth sailing from here...

* * *

It was late at night and Toshinori hadn't come home yet. The entire family had stayed up for hours, waiting to see that blonde man come through the door and give Izuku a great big hug. From there, he would make up for lost time and take him out for a day on the town. A father-son day if you would. But he never came through that door. It concerned them on a number of levels. But to Izuku, he was almost resolute that his father would come home.

"It's going to be alright. He made a promise. He has to come back. If not today, then maybe tomorrow." Izuku said as he layed in his bed all tucked in. He reached into his pocket and took out the same ribbon that his father gave to him before he left. He held it close to his chest, feeling assured that his father was going to come home.

Though, maybe not in the condition he would have hoped.

Just as Izuku was going to drift off to sleep, he heard a loud commotion in the house. It sounded like the front door was slammed open.

"Dad?" Izuku thought out loud, getting out of bed. He was fully aware of the possibility of it actually being a thief trying to rob the house, but for some reason, he felt like this was different. There was no way in...heck that he would do this normally, seeing as he was a smart enough boy. But something inside of him, a base instinct if you will, was telling him that this was different.

So as he made his way from his room and out into the hall, he saw the tail end of Mitsuki rushing down the hall and into the living room. He slowly followed with the ribbon in hand. When he reached the end of the hall, he heard some more commotion coming from the front of the house. It was then that he heard the voices of his mother and...his father?

"Toshinori! What the hell happened to you!?" Mitsuki quietly shouted as she saw the older man. Izuku was worried about what she was talking about when he peeked around the corner to see that his dad...was bruised and bloodied!?

"I...ugh...It doesn't matter right now. I need...to get to U.A." Toshinori said as he nursed the sizable injury that was embedded int his left side. It was bleeding profusely. A sizable chunk was visibly missing from his body. He was coughing up blood and his skin was a ghastly pale shade of white. He was looking even worse for wear with just how...still he was. He was hardly moving.

Izuku put a hand to his mouth, feeling appalled at the sight. It was traumatizing. Seeing the one of the people that took him away from his old house and took care of him. The person that served as his trainer. The person that said he could become a Hero. The same person that trained him and believed in him was now currently bleeding out in the living room.

"U.A.? What the hell are you talking a out!? We need to get you to a hospital!" Mitsuki said, going to the house phone and call for an ambulance. But before she could do that, Toshinori called for her to stop.

"No...not the hospital. Just use...my phone." Toshinori said, weakly holding up a blood stained phone. Mitsuki looked at it for a moment, then to him before seeing the amount of pleading in his eyes. She didn't really know what his deal was with not wanting to go to the hospital, but if he wanted her to call U.A., then she was going to trust him. She took the phone from him and looked through the contacts, seeing only a select few names and saw a contact under the category of 'Emergency'. When she dialed up the number, the other end immediately picked up.

"Yes? Who is this?" The voice asked, sounding like an impish person. Mitsuki shook her head of the confusion before stating her situation.

"Hi, this is Bakugo Mitsuki. I'm calling on behalf of Yagi Toshinori. He's...badly injured. He said to call this number. He needs immediate medical attention. Can you-" Before she could say anything else, the same impish voice from before uninterrupted her in a much more serious tone.

"I'll have someone head down there as soon as possible." The voice said before they hung up. Mitsuki wondered how they were going to find her house before a sudden thought rang through her head.

"What am I going to tell-" Mitsuki started to say, but was interrupted again when another voice spoke up, but this time, it was from someone that she thought that she had put to sleep already.

"Dad!" He exclaimed as he ran out from his hiding spot and rushed to his father. Mitsuki was going to stop him, but Toshinori slowly waved her off.

"It's okay. This...will probably...be the...only time I can...talk to him..." Toshinori wheezed out. Mitsuki looked between the two before she wearily backed off and went to look outside for any sign of that transportation.

The older man let out a sigh before turning to his teary eyed son. He hated seeing him like that. It didn't belong to his face. His son deserved nothing but to be happy.

"Son...don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He said, bringing up a hand to his face. It was the only one that wasn't bloody. Izuku leaned into his touch, bringing up his own hands to hold his bigger one. When Toshinori noticed the ribbon in his son's hand, his features fell a little bit more. He knew that he was going to be out of commission for a few months. He wouldn't be able to fully take care of his own son for that long either. But he knew that he couldn't just leave him either, so he had to do something. He would have to make another promise.

"D-dad. You're going to be okay, r-right? You're going to be okay?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. Toshinori had to catch his breath for a moment before responding.

"Of...of course, Izuku. I'll always get back up. No matter what. But...just know this. I'm not going to be able to...spend time with you for a few months, alright?" Toshinori said, looking Izuku right in the eyes. His son nodded, holding onto his father as tight as he could. Toshinori smiled at him before taking his hand away from the boy and gripping the palm that held the ribbon.

"Until I get back...I need you to hold on to this for me...for just a little longer...okay? Work hard. Don't let anyone...bring you down. And most importantly...don't ever forget that I...I love...I love...you..." Toshinori breathed out before he slipped into unconsciousness. Izuku started to shake, thinking that his dad had just died. He went to check for his breathing, and was slightly relieved to see that he was still breathing, if only weakly.

Just then, he heard a commotion going on in the other room and saw that a rather lanky man make his way into the living room. They wore mostly black, baggy clothes with a peculiar scarf around their neck that looked more like bandages than anything. They had black hair at an average length. a stubble of a beard growing out and his crimson eyes that looked like they had a small case of insomnia. He quickly locked eyes with Izuku before looking to Toshinori's body and quickly strode to him. He then, without hesitancy, unwrapped his bandages and wrapped them around the unconscious man and started carrying him out the door.

Izuku was going to chase after him and tell him to give his dad back, but Mitsuki came up from behind him and held him back.

"Izuku, it's okay. Don't worry about it. He's going to be okay." Mitsuki tried to reassure him. Izuku looked from her to the receding form of his father, weakly struggling in her grasp the whole time, before stopping, suddenly feeling the mental exhaustion of the entire situation and from the lack of sleep. Before long, Izuku had passed out in Mitsuki's arms. She picked him up and rested his head in her shoulders, planning on putting him back to bed. she was lucky that Katsuki was such a heavy sleeper. Otherwise she wouldn't know how her daughter would react to all this. But before she could go anywhere, she looked towards the man that was carrying Toshinori out the door and saw that he had turned his head to her, looking her right in the eyes with his crimson eyes. They never said a word, but she understood the message.

_'It will all be fine in the end.'_

She didn't know whether or not it would be. But she prayed to whatever god would listen that it would.

* * *

The next few days were...stressful to say the least. Izuku wouldn't say a word to anyone. He would only eat, go to school, do his work, come home, take a bath, eat again, and then sleep. All the while, he upped his own training. He did double the push ups, double the sit ups, triple the running and quadruple the squats. He never allowed himself any rest further than eight hours of sleep. When Katsuki learned what had happened, she grew worried about Izuku. Even more so when he started with this attitude. She still trained of course, but when she tried to chat him up, he would just give her the cold shoulder. It hurt her. It really did. they were lucky enough that he was able to bounce back from that torture he had to endure from Hisashi, but now that his actual father, the one that actually cared for him, was going to be gone for an undetermined amount of time, they didn't known if they would be so lucky a second time. She was just so worried about her friend that she was almost sure that he would drift away from both her and her mother.

That was, until one day, Izuku finally spoke. Three weeks later.

"Izuku," Katsuki tried for the umpteenth time that week. He still hadn't spoken a single word since his father went to get medical attention three weeks ago. The green haired boy was currently doing one-handed push ups. He had a stone cold look on his face. Never telling of what he was feeling. It was unnatural for him. He always wore his heart on his sleeve.

It was at this point that Katsuki decided to push a button that she didn't really want to push, but thought that he caused her to push it in the first place. It would be considered a bad or good decision depending on who you asked.

"Izuku you can't live like this forever...what would your da-" Katsuki started to say, but Izuku cut her off with such swiftness and chilling anger that it made her flinch.

"My dad is god knows where right now. I don't know if he's going to come back. But if It's taught me anything, it's that taking a break does nothing but cause trouble." Izuku started, his brain connecting the cause of his father's injury and the fact that he stopped training that day, together. Katsuki felt a little awkward with how cold he sounded.

"I mean..." She trailed off, not able to look him in the eyes again. She didn't really know how to continue this conversation, but Izuku seemed to know.

"What? Katsuki you are set up for success. We both know this. Everyone knows this. You have arguably one of the strongest Quirks out there. Me on the other hand, have to train day and night to even be considered as a Sidekick. I am supposed to believe that without a powerful Quirk, without a Quirk at all, that I'm supposed to turn my cheek and let everything pass me by." Izuku said, he voice never leaving out that cold sting. Katsuki didn't know what to feel more hurt by. The fact that he called her by her first name, or that he wasn't wrong. Though, she's pretty sure what the answer was. She stayed quiet as Izuku finished his rant.

"But I say forget all that. I am going to train, and train, and train until I'm strong enough. I am going to train every second of every minute, of every hour, of every day until I'm strong enough. Until I'm strong enough to protect my father. Until I'm strong enough to protect myself so that I don't have to be babied by you or anyone else. I am tired of being the damsel in distress." Izuku finished, taking some of his things before taking his bag and headed for the door. Mitsuki was almost in tears from how bad she felt for him. she reached her hand out to him, as if trying to keep him there.

"Izuku..." She croaked out. There was obvious desperation in her voice, though, they fell on deft ears. All Izuku did was stop to give her his final few words before he left the house.

"Tell Go-chan that I'm going to be gone for a few hours. I want to be alone for now. Goodbye." He said before walking out and closing the door behind him. Katsuki stayed there for a few moments before she collapsed to her knees and cried.

She just wanted everything to go back to the way they were...

* * *

As Izuku made his way over to his own private place, so many things were going through his mind. He didn't want to snap at Katsuki like that, but with all that had been happening recently and with how stressed out he felt, he just couldn't control it. There was a lot that he had to work through. He figured that if he took some time to himself, then he would be able to calm down some.

When he finally made it to his Generations Headquarters, he dropped all his stuff down on the rather sizable bed. He'd be worried about any bugs that might be in it considering this was an abandoned underground tunnel, but he got rid of those as soon as he had the chance, thanks to his...dad.

"Damn it." He said to himself, balling his hands into fists. Thoughts about all the fun times he had with his dad filled his mind. Of when he first met him.

"For him."

He punched the inflatable punching bag he had as he thought about the day that he and his dad went to a traveling carnival as a reward for getting an 'A' on an exam.

_"Work hard..."_ His dad's voice reverberated in his head. He clenched his teeth, not trusting his voice anymore. He remembered when his dad lent him the ribbon that was supposed to be a gift to his mother.

_"Don't let anyone...bring you down..."_

His memory seemed relentless today. It was really getting to him now. He could feel something well up in his soul. Something that was just a hairs away from being unleashed. He had thought nothing of it, being too distracted by how his memories were causing him an array of emotions. It all built up, with more and more memories being dug up. He almost couldn't handle it. He brought up his fist, fully intending to punch the inflated dummy again before the last memory was brought up.

_"And most importantly...don't ever forget that I...I love...I love you..."_

And like that, that same energy that was building up inside him unleashed alongside his emotions as he brought down his fist on the inflated dummy.

_***Bvroooooooom***_

He closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears flow, even as they stained his cheeks. He breathed heavily, as he felt winded from all that energy that he exerted both physically and emotionally. He kept his eyes shut until he thought about how that last punch felt. He didn't actually feel any resistance from it. And he heard something that didn't quite sound right. It was almost as if something was being distorted somehow. When he opened his eyes, he looked to his punching bad only to see that it was...gone.

He looked around the room to see if it landed anywhere, but couldn't find it...but he did find something else that made him backpedal.

"What the!?" Izuku exclaimed as he landed on his rear end. There, _floating_ above him, was a humanoid creature that just stared at him.

Whether or not Izuku knew it, he just unlocked a power that would not only solve his own dilemma, but it was also his next step in becoming the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

**Okay, cool, another chapter done. Ya'll happy? I am. I originally intended for this chapter to only be 5500 words. But you know how it goes. Inspiration hits like a truck. Anyway, that's all for today. I'm kind of tired. So I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my stories. Until next time. Toodles~!**


	5. Working Things Out

**Hi! Welcome back to another chapter of In The Right Hands...You know, now that I think about it, there isn't really much else to say here, is there? Hm, well, I guess that's it then. Enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Oh, and just so you know, there _will_ be at least one major character death later on in the story. Have fun with that~.**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Silence.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

More silence.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

.

..

...

"Ah..."

As Izuku calmed down and realized that this thing hadn't even moved an inch yet, let alone tried to attack him, he got back up to his feet and looked at the figure a bit more closely. It wasn't by any means intimidating now that he got a good look at it. It had the figure of a small child not unlike himself. There was a certain air around it as well. It felt almost...familiar. Looking into it's beady yellow eyes was almost like looking into himself for some reason. Looking at the whole thing was a little weird though.

"What are you?" Izuku asked to no one in particular as he walked around the figure. It's main body was a steely white, with blue armor-like pads covering most of it's chest and it's shoulders. The padding on it's shoulders had spikes jutting from it, curious enough. The young mind of the Yagi child could only guess what this thing was and for what it could do. Or even what it's purpose for being here was. Even more curious though, was the fact that it had some sort of self imposed tunnel vision with how there were a pair of blinders on either side of it's face obscuring its peripheral vision.

The figure never moved or made to speak, even after several minutes of Izuku inspecting it and trying to figure out what it was. And after some deliberation on his part, He finally decided to try and touch the similarly sized figure. However, when e went to touch the arm of it, he found that his hand went right through it. It startled him a small bit, retracting his hand away before looking to the face of the creature. It again did nothing, but he was still cautious as he inspected it a bit more. As far as he knew, this wasn't a ghost or spirit. Those normally don't end too well for whoever even see them. It certainly didn't look like any spirit he's heard or read about at least. Which still left him with the question of what exactly it was. That was until a thought occurred to him that made his mind spark with a huge jolt of excitement and hope.

"Could it be...my Quirk!?" Izuku exclaimed loudly with a bright face and sparkling eyes. Was this his Quirk? After all this time, when he thought that he was Quirkless, he actually did have one? Were all of those tests and doctors wrong? Did he finally have a viable chance at becoming a great hero?

.

..

...

"No, couldn't be." Izuku stated plainly as the expression melted off his face and turned back to one of contemplation. There were a few things that he had total faith in when it came to matters of the physical world. One of them being science and another being reason. Using solid science that had been working for as long as Quirks became a thing wasn't going to change simply because of a single child worked hard enough. So this couldn't possibly be a Quirk. Besides, there had never been a case where a child's Quirk manifested this late in life. Ever. So that ruled it being a Quirk out. But if not a Quirk, then what?

"So many questions..." Izuku murmured to himself as he tried to examine every feature of the figure more intensely to see if he missed something. And luck would have it, he did find something that he hadn't noticed before. In it's right hand were a pair of what he assumed to be air pouches embedded into the palm. He tilted his head in curiosity and suddenly realized that he should be taking notes on this strange phenomenon.

"Oh oh oh! Stay right there! I'll be right back!" Izuku stated as he quickly turned and walked to one of the desks that he had. It was as he pulled out a drawer and picked up an empty notebook that he felt a sort of tug on his core. It felt strange. Like he was pulling something along. It puzzled him for a moment before turning around to see if the figure had moved anywhere-

"OH MY GOSH!" Izuku exclaimed as he threw the notebook and pencil in his hands up in the air. He had been near scared to death when he saw that the figure was right behind him! It took him a few moments to realize that it once again was not attempting to harm him before he took a deep breath. And it took one more moment to start connecting the tugging in his core to the fact that the thing had moved. He raised an eyebrow at it before picking up the paper he dropped along with the pencil. He flipped to the first page and started jutting down notes on what he had found out so far.

"Strange being manifested in my hideout. Appears to look like a child. Animal? Alien? Humanoid. Whitish color with blue armor and gold accents. Yellow beady eyes..." Izuku started mumbling to himself as he started pacing around the hideout. He stopped when he noticed that the tug from earlier was acting back up again and turned to see that the figure was indeed right behind him. He stared at it for a second or two before turning back to his note taking.

"Follows me around for some reason. Tugging sensation when it follows. Meaning? possible link." Izuku continued. He didn't really know why this thing was following him around, but he was determined to figure it out.

After writing down everything that he thought was important, he drew a picture of it and put his pencil down, satisfied with what he had been able to come up with for now. He sighed, closing the notebook. He was going to put it away before he noticed a glaring mistake that he hadn't noticed before.

"A name. What should I call you?" Izuku asked as it just floated there. It hadn't said a word at all the entire time it had been here. He tapped his chin for a bit, not really knowing what to call it. After a few moments, he let out a sigh and looked to the clock on the wall. It had only been about an hour and a half since he left the house. Looking back on it, he was starting to feel terrible for how he snapped at Kacchan. He made up in his mind that he would get her something when he returned. But for now, he still needed to know what to do with the figure. And most importantly, what to call it. Because honestly, calling it a 'figure' more than half the time was getting old.

So he wracked his brain as much as he could, trying to think of a good name for it.

_'Follows me around. Doesn't really do anything. just stands there...stand. Stand?'_ Izuku thought, an curiously interested expression dawning his features.

"A...Stand. A Stand. It...could work." Izuku thought out loud to himself. He kind of liked how it rolled off the tongue. It felt right, almost. He couldn't think of anything better, so he just went with it. So looking at the Stand, he wondered where it came from. Or whether or not anybody else could see it.

"The only way to know is to go out there, I guess." Izuku said, already putting away the notebook in another drawer. He needed to go out and get something to apologize to Kacchan anyways. Now if he could find his All Might Piggy Bank...

"I know I put it somewhere. Where is it?...Oh! It's over on the...top shelf." Izuku said with a deadpan expression. He tried remembering just how it managed to get up there before shaking his head and getting a chair to try and reach it. As he stood on it and attempted to grab his money, he saw that the arm of the Stand went up and grabbed it for him. The strangest thing though. It looked to have melded into his body, with the arm extending out of his. It surprised him a bit. Almost made him fall off the chair. He got down quickly and saw that the Stand came back out of him and placed the money bank on a desk next to him. Izuku looked to his arm, then to the Stand, and to the money bank before going back to his arm.

"That's...new." Izuku stated to himself before shaking it off and decided that he would worry about it later.

.

..

...

"I'll just take my notebook just in case." Izuku said as he reopened the drawer and took the notebook along with a few pencils. He placed them all in a small backpack before putting it on and headed for the exit of his hiding spot.

"Alright, now to see if people really can see you." Izuku thought to himself as he looked to the Stand one last time before walking out of the Generations Headquarters.

* * *

"So no confirmation on if anyone can see it. At the very least, no one has said anything about it." Izuku said as he wrote in his notebook. He officially decided that he was going to dedicate this one to the Stand. He was currently at a small playground, away from the other kids. If it wasn't apparent before, they did not like him. And it didn't get any better when word got out that his father was hospitalized. He didn't do anything about their bullying because...well...he didn't really care all that much. It hurt, yeah, but a true hero never shows weakness or sadness. Even when they feel it the most...

"The Stand can also phase through objects and people. Though, can interact with things physically." Izuku wrote down. He noticed that when someone was going to walk right in to the Stand, they simply walked right through it. However, he knows that it could grab things physically if the money bank incident earlier wasn't evidence enough. He wondered what enables it to be able to touch things and interact with them one moment and phase through solid concrete the next. All things that he needed to know in order to fully understand it all. What exactly was this Stand and why was it connected to him?

He closed the book and put it back into the bag before heading out. He didn't want to stay here too long. The other kids might see him. Or an adult might start to question him as to why he was out here all by himself. He didn't want to get his Go-Chan in trouble for him leaving. Though, now that he thought about it. Leaving without telling her was also not a very good Idea.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. Oh well. I at least got something out of this." Izuku said as he walked from the park to a candy store that he and Katsuki would visit often. He knew exactly what to get her in order to make her feel better. A bunch of hot candies. It was almost comical how her taste in candy matched her Quirk. Explosive and a little dangerous if you take too much.

"Hi." Izuku greeted as he walked in and headed towards the counter of the small store. The man behind the counter was checking over the amount of some candy that Izuku couldn't see before he turned to see the small boy. He smiled and leaned over the counter to properly great him back.

"Hey there Izuku. Haven't seen you in a while. What can I get'cha?" He asked. He had heard about what happened to his father and knew that it was probably a touchy subject, so he didn't bring it up. He, like Izuku, was Quirkless. He opened up this shop after accepting the fact that he couldn't become a hero and has actually made a happy living by running this candy store.

Izuku smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few Yen, handing it over the counter.

"What me and Kacchan usually get, please." Izuku asked, giving the man a beaming smile. The store owner simply laughed before nodding and putting the money into the cash register.

"Got it. Coming right up." The man said before moving over to a few of the tubes that held the candy that he and Katsuki would normally get. For him, sweet pineapple and cherry flavored candy with some chocolates while Katsuki usually preferred the spicy cinnamon ones. He tried one before and it felt like his tongue was going to burn off. So he just stuck to eating his pineapple candies. He liked the actual fruit too, but the candy was a great substitute.

Izuku stood there, looking around. He then turned to the Stand, which had still done absolutely nothing since it had showed up. Well, other than grab his money from the top shelf for him. That was rather nice of it. Still not really sure what it was meant to do here though.

_'Maybe I should bring this up to Go-Chan and Kacchan...when they're not mad at me at least.'_ Izuku thought before being brought out of his musings when the door to the shop had opened and a rather large man entered. He was almost unassuming at first, if not a little dirty. But something in the man's hand caught Izuku's eye.

It was a gun.

Panic quickly fell over the small boy. Fear set in quickly afterwards. He himself had enough sense to duck under the bridge that separated the store to behind the counter and hid behind there. He was lucky that the man hadn't noticed him as he walked in, but he knew that the store owner was not so lucky.

"Hey there, welcome. What can I-"

"Shut it. Give me all the money you got and nobody gets hurt." The large man threatened as the store owner turned to try and greet him. The candy man immediately stopped what he was doing and assessed the situation. He then took a small gulp and nodded before slowly reaching for the cash register. However, the large man noticed two things. One, a pair of bags with candy laid on the counter. And two, there was a small backpack at his feet.

There was someone else in the store.

"Who else is in here?" The robber asked the clerk. For a brief second, the man's face froze in abject fear before he answered.

"I-it's just me here. I-I swear. I don't know if anyone else is here." He lied. He knew that Izuku was there with him. He even caught a small glimpse of his green hair under the counter, hiding. He just hoped to god that the man didn't look there.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I don't believe ya?" The thief asked in a rough voice, placing his finger on the trigger and pointing it towards the store owner.

"I swear. I-I'm alone here. So just take the money and go. Please." He begged, just trying to get the guy out of here as quick as possible. He didn't want to endanger Izuku's life more than now. The man looked to him for a brief moment before turning to the rest of the store and walking through the isles to see if he could find anybody else that was there. He made sure that there was always a clean shot for him to take at the store owner in case he tried anything funny.

When the man was far enough away, the store owner looked down to see that Izuku had tears in his eyes and fear written all over his face. He quickly looked to see if the robber was looking his way before leaning down to whisper to the small child.

"Izuku, you need to get out of here. There's a back exit behind the doorway here. Leave and get help." He said, making the small boy look to him, then to the doorway that was behind them before looking back and shaking his head. He was only eight for crying out loud! This was too much for him to handle right now! Besides, what's going to happen to the store owner!? He couldn't just leave him here!

The store owner gave him a small smile, trying to sooth the scared kid.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm going to be alright. But if he finds you, we're both going to be in trouble. So go." He whispered. The words made Izuku stare once again at the doorway before steeling his resolve and nodding. The store owner nodded and smiled. However, as he was going to get back up and wait for the robber, he noticed that the man himself was staring right at him.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked as he quickly made his way back to the storefront. The store owner quickly became scared again and shook his head, denying whatever he was trying to accuse him of.

"N-nobody." He said, holding his hands up. He knew he was probably going to die here. But at the very least, he could die knowing that he was able to save at least one person. Like the hero he always wished he could be.

"You've got to the count of ten to tell me who was there with you before I blow your brains out." The man threatened, already aiming the gun right at his head. Izuku had already crawled through the door frame and had a clear shot at the exit. But hearing what the robber said made his blood freeze. He was actually going to kill him?

"One...Two..._Nine_..." The robber counted, already putting pressure on the trigger. The store owner had taken a deep breath, accepting his fate.

But in that one moment, Izuku's legs moved on their own, dashed back through the door frame and tried to pull the man out of harms way. But he realized too late that he was just too far away, and the trigger had already been pulled. So he just swung his arm at him in vain. The store owner would die, and he'd be next.

.

..

...

***VRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM***

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the Stand spring to action and also swipe at the empty space between him and the store owner before that same space just...disappeared. In the next instance, the store owner lost his balance and fell down before the bang of the gun resounded and the bullet burrowed into the wall. The robber's eyes also widened at his victim just teleporting away before he saw the small child and narrowed his eyes. Pointing the gun at him instead.

On instinct, Izuku held his hand out, as if raising a futile defense against the gun. However, what Izuku didn't expect, was the Stand to go forth and punch the gun out of the robber's hand, making him curse out loud.

"What the hell!? What the hell was that!?" He exclaimed. However, before he could say anything else, the Stand suddenly unleashed a full high speed barrage of punches into the large man and wailed on him for a solid five seconds before delivering a killer uppercut, knocking the man out cold.

Nothing happened for a beat. Izuku's adrenaline was starting to calm down now. And he could firmly say that he had _no idea_ what just happened.

The Stand once again did nothing, as It had since it showed up.

* * *

"What happened next?" A police officer asked Izuku as he was wrapped in a blanket. He was telling the nice lady what exactly happened, or, what he remembered happened. He took a breath before giving his honest opinion of what happened after he went to try and save the store owner.

"Well after I came out of my hiding place...I'm not sure what happened. One moment, I'm out in the open, the next, I'm on the ground with the robber beat up and thrown across the room." Izuku explained. The police woman nodded, writing what he said down on a notepad. It was then that Izuku realized something. The store owner!

"Oh! Is the candy store owner okay?" He asked, making the woman look up from her writing and stare at him in confusion before smiling at him.

"Yes, he's fine. Now a few people are going to come by and do a few tests on you to make sure that you aren't hurt in any way. After that..." The woman continued, but by then, Izuku tuned her out and just sighed in content that he was able to actually save someone's life.

The rest was a bit of a blur at that point. But after a few moments, Izuku heard the call of a familiar voice.

"Izuku!" Came Mitsuki's voice. He turned to her and saw that she was rushing over to him with worried eyes. Katsuki was with her too, which made him feel a little sad that he didn't get the candy he was going to give her. Enough of that though. He had to worry about Mitsuki not grounding him for the next two months because he ran out of the house without permission.

"Oh my gosh, Izuku! I was so worried! I thought something horrible happened to you!" Mitsuki cried as she picked Izuku up and hugged him as tight as she could. Izuku just smiled and hugged her back enjoying the moment. Mostly because he knew that her angry side would take over now, and he'd be grounded for the end of time.

"Izuku...next time you go out, please be more careful next time. I love you with all my heart. I don't want to lose you. Please." Mitsuki begged as she held onto him. Izuku was surprised at how...desperate she sounded. Never out of all the time he knew her did he hear her sound like that. It made him feel even more terrible about running out like that.

"Okay Go-Chan. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He promised, feeling a few tears escape him. He stayed in her embrace for a little longer before she pulled back and set him down, kneeling down to be on his level.

"Thank you. Now I already spoke to the officers and got everything cleared up. Come on, let's go home." Mitsuki said with a small smile. Her tears made him sniffle a little bit as he nodded. It was then that he noticed Katsuki standing across from him with a nervous expression, as if unsure if she could get closer or not.

"Izuku I...I'm sorry that I made you mad earlier. I didn't mean to-" Katsuki tried to say, but was interrupted by Izuku suddenly wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. Her eyes opened wide in surprise before she hugged back.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you in the first place. I'm sorry." Izuku said. Their hug lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled back and smiled at one another.

From there, Mitsuki took them both into her car and started driving them home. It had been an emotional day and they all felt like heading to sleep once they got home. With all of them resting in a comfortable silence. Izuku leaned on the window and watched as the different houses and building went by. It was a little chilly that night, and a light fog clouded the windows. Izuku stayed there for a moment before willing something to happen.

Between the time that the Stand saved his life, he learned a few things. One, It was indeed linked to him. In fact, it almost seemed to know what he wanted on a subconscious level. And two...his Stand was pretty dang powerful.

So as he focused and had his Stand draw his name out in Kanji on the window, he smiled to himself. One thing was for sure, even if this Stand wasn't his Quirk, it still opened up a lot of doors for him.

Who knows, maybe it might be the key to becoming the next Symbol of Peace! Only time would tell.

* * *

**And so it begins...**


End file.
